Loud Nights
by RCurrent
Summary: Luego de ser rescatados por un noble hombre de las garras de la furiosa gente de Royal Woods, Unos huérfanos hermanos Loud iniciarán una nueva vida en Toronto, luego de 4 años, Lincoln y sus hermanas viven una vida tranquila, sin embargo, para que alcancen nuevamente por alcanzar la felicidad, y el sueño que ellos 11 disponen a cumplir, deberán hacerle frente al crimen de noche.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1: Una Nueva ciudad._**

* * *

En la avenida Franklin, alrededor de las 10 de la noche, una turba furiosa, con antorchas, bidones de gasolina, rastrillos y palos estaba merodeando por la calle, detrás de ellos, estaban los escombros en lo que antes estaba una casa, la casa Loud.

Tras dejar los cuerpos de un matrimonio, totalmente agredidos y golpeados, con la sangre escurriendo, pero la turba no estaba satisfecha, su furia parecía no parar hasta que acabaran con las responsables, 9 de 11 hermanos.

 _-¡Tienen que estar por aquí!_

 _-¿Y si escaparon en su van?_

 _-Imposible, destruimos su vehículo antes de que pudieran usarlo, no debieron ir lejos._

 _-Sigan buscando, ellas deben pagar por todo lo que han hecho, con las personas a su alrededor, y especialmente a su propio hermano._

 _-Si fueron capaces de hacer todo ese tipo de cosas, entonces son capaces de ser peligrosas._

 _-¡Separence, formen grupos y acaben con ellas en cuanto las vean!_

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba para abarcar más terreno, no iban a parar hasta que encontraran a quienes estaban buscando para darles una muerte dolorosa como castigo.

Mientras, desde un arbusto, un pequeño de blancos mechones, con su ropa un poco magullada salía de su escondite y se dirigió a lo que quedó del sótano de su hogar, al descender, estaba acompañado de 10 chicas en total, todas estaban asustadas, la mayoría sollozaba, les aterraba que las encontraran y les hicieran lo mismo que a sus padres, todas habían suspirado aliviadas al ver a su único hermano.

-Se separaron, ahora estarán más divididos.-Dijo.-Chicas, tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo también aterrado.

-T-Todo esto e-e-es n-nuestra culpa.-Dijo la menor de las gemelas, la que estaba vestida de rosado, con el maquillaje totalmente escurrido por las lágrimas que dejaba caer.-S-Si hubiéramos sido mejores n-no estarían todos intentando matarnos.

-Que vamos a hacer.-Dijo la tercera mayor, con la voz totalmente destruida.-Esto es nuestro fin. Yo no quiero verlos morir, por favor.-Dijo mientras la siguiente, la comediante, cubría su rostro con sus rodillas hecha un ovillo.

-Tenemos que salir o tarde o temprano nos encontrarán aquí y nos matarán.-Dijo Lincoln.-No quiero perderlas chicas, tenemos que buscar un lugar más seguro, por nuestra seguridad, sé que es difícil.-Dijo conteniendo también el sus lágrimas.-¿Pero acaso quieren vivir a escondidas por siempre?

-Lincoln tiene razón.-Dijo la mayor de todas.-Ya no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-¿Pero adonde iremos?-Dijo Leni, secándose las lágrimas.

-Cualquier otro lugar es mejor.-Dijo Lincoln.-Vamos...y con cuidado.

Los hermanos salieron con cuidado mientras podían oír como la policía comenzaba a acordonar la zona, pero ninguno miró hacia atrás, adentrándose en el bosque, Leni cargaba a Lily mientras el resto avanzaba, a nadie le importaba el rumbo, solo querían escapar de la muchedumbre.

- _¡Ahí están!_

Todas junto con Lincoln comenzaron a correr entre los árboles, mientras las luces se aproximaban, Luna cargó a Lana, y Lincoln a Lola cuando estas se agotaron, a pesar de que esas personas no tenían intención de lastimar a Lincoln, con sus hermanas era todo lo opuesto, pero el mechones blancos no iba a permitir que les hicieran nada, no por nada era el hombre del plan, gracias a el, pudieron esconderse de esa muchedumbre enfadada, pero sus padres, especialmente su padre, no corrieron la misma suerte.

Los hermanos Loud tenían que escapar si querían vivir.

Luego de correr un poco, las luces comenzaron a distanciarse, hasta que lograron perderlos.

Llegaron a una carretera en el bosque.

Caminaron por 2 horas, a la salida del pueblo, Las menores eran cargadas por Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores, viendo el cartel del pueblo, pero poco les importó, siguieron avanzando, de pronto, una camioneta Lima, que salía también del pueblo se detuvo frente a ellos, dejando ver a un hombre de tes morena, amerindio, cabello negro, camisa azul y pantalones blancos.

-¿Se perdieron?-Preguntó reflejando cierta preocupación al ver a los Louds en ese estado, sucios, magullados y con moretones particularmente en las mayores.

-Estamos bien.-Dijo Lori, claramente reflejando temor y desconfianza.

-¿Y sus padres?

Dicha pregunta hizo que varias de las chicas bajaran la mirada.

-Muertos.-Dijo Lola con la voz quebradiza.

-Si...Si quieren puedo llevarlos al pueblo, quizás sea posible...

-No.-Pidieron al unísono, asustados.

-No nos lleve a Royal Woods, por favot.-Pidió Lori.-Nos matarán.

Entonces aquel hombre vio que estaba cerca de una estación de gas y decidió llevarlos allí, una vez en ella y de pedir algo de gas para el camino, sacó de su equipaje unas mantas y sábanas y se las dio a varios de los hermanos Loud, también sacó algo de agua y les ofreció un poco, Preguntó que es lo que les había pasado.

Lincoln y sus Hermanas le contaron como, de alguna forma, alguien expuso a su familia como un montón de monstruos ante las cosas que pasó Lincoln un par de veces, como la mala suerte, el protocolo, también en caso de Lincoln, el video o la Limusina, entre otras, fue suficiente para que las personas juntaran una rabia inconmensurable contra las chicas particularmente, así que le prendieron fuego a la casa y apalearon a sus padres, intentaron hacer lo mismo con las chicas, pero Lincoln tuvo un plan que logró esconderlas a tiempo, así que, una vez terminado con éxito el plan, procedieron a escapar por el bosque, donde casi los hubieran atrapado.

-Cielos...-Dijo conmocionado.-No...no voy a mentirles chicas, todo lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero lo que estuvieron intentando hacer esas personas es Doblemente Inhumano.

-No quisimos darle molestias señor.-Dijo Lori.-Nos iremos para no dar más problemas, ¿si?

-No, no es molestia.-Dijo el Hombre.-verán, si quieren puedo llevarlos a donde vivo y realizar un par de trámites para ver donde quede algún familiar cercano suyo, vivo en Toronto.

-Pero eso es en Canadá.-Comentó Leni.

-No se preocupen, chicos.-Dijo.-Seguramente debe haber alguien a quienes le importan.

-De verdad, muchas gracias señor.-Dijo Lori por todos.-Realmente no sabemos como pagarle.

-Pueden llamarme Elijah Wayne.-Dijo.-No se preocupen, mi casa tiene más que espacio, tendrán tiempo para reorganizarse cuando encuentren a sus familiares.

Los Louds realmente estaban e Deuda con el Señor Wayne, lo veían como su salvador en medio de una ciudad que quería verlas muertas a las hermanas de Lincoln, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que prepararan todo para llegar a Toronto, el comienzo de una nueva vida para Lincoln y sus hermanas, aunque con el tiempo sería aún más.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Iniciación_**

* * *

 _Toronto, Canadá, 4 Años después._

Por la calle, cercana al parque, 3 chicos estaban dirigiéndose a el, 2 chicas y un chico, la primera era castaña con cola de caballo, blusa roja de mangas cortas y shorts blancos, la otra era una chica de cabello negro largo, vestido negro corto, pantalones blancos con rayas también negras y mangas blancas, muy parecido a la forma de vestir de las niñas en las décadas anteriores a los 50s.

El chico que las acompañaba usaba una camisa abotonada naranja abierta, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas igual que su cabello, ambos estaban dando un paseo por el parque de Toronto, cerca del zoológico.

Se sentaron en una banca y Lynn tomó la mano de su hermano estando a su izquierda, mientras que Lucy en su derecha se acurrucó contra le pecho de Lincoln, aunque no se viera por su flequillo, había cerrado los ojos por un momento.

Hace 4 años, tras huir de una ciudad que les había puesto precio a las cabezas de las chicas, fueron encontrados por un noble hombre en el camino, se hacía llamar Elijah Wayne, tras llegar a Toronto, y de recuperar varias cosas que perdieron, los chicos pudieron entrar rápidamente en contacto con su Abuelo, el cual estaba conmocionado con lo ocurrido, sus hijos fueron a verlo, pero sin que los reconocieran, por miedo a que los atacaran, en un lugar privado, hablaron con Pop-Pop, al pobre viejito casi le dio un infarto al oír lo que le hicieron a sus padres, especialmente a su hija, pero también estaba alegrado de que sus nietos estuvieran a salvo, pero también lamentó lo que les pasó a sus nietas mayores, pues antes de que quemaran su casa, ya eran víctimas de maltrato físico por parte de la gente y por poco hacen lo mismo con las menores cuando finalmente decidieron quemar la casa, al final, Elijah Wayne ofreció su techo para los Louds, en la mansión Wayne, mientras Elijah dirigía las empresas Wayne. Simplemente Lincoln y sus hermanas no podrían estar más en deuda con el señor Wayne, Esperaban algún día devolverle el favor por tal acto de Humanidad de parte del señor.

Después de mudarse a Toronto, Los hermano y hermanas tuvieron una vida tranquila, sumado a que ya no emitían su ruido que tanto los caracterizaba a pesar de que seguían con sus sueños la mayoría, pero ahora eran más silenciosos.

Lori pudo terminar la universidad, pero llegó a sentirse inútil luego de eso, a pesar de seguir con su carrera, sin su novio, además de que sus hermanos ahora eran mejor portados, simplemente se sentía como una inútil. Aunque adquirió dotes de Gimnasia y flexibilidad en educación física, junto con Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln y Lola.

Leni trabajaba en una tienda de ropa pequeña, además de que por su dulce forma de ser, se hizo bastante popular en donde trabajaba. También había logrado terminar la universidad ganando una beca gracias a sus dotes en la gimnasia y atletismo, otorgándole una buena flexibilidad en su cuerpo. Últimamente sigue haciendo gimnasia con Lori, manteniéndose en forma dentro de la mansión Wayne.

Luna ganaba dinero como solista en cafeterías y clubes en donde le ofrecían tocar junto con Luan, quien caracterizaba por sus chistes que realmente habían mejorado muchísimo, en ese punto había reconsiderado abrir en la ciudad sus "Negocios graciosos"

Lynn estaba cerca de ganar una beca de universidad por su talento deportivo, podría decirse que fue ella quien le enseño a Leni la gimnasia.

Lucy aún seguía con su aire gótico, solo que ahora era más abierta y lograba juntarse con amigos de su mismo estilo en la escuela, Gracias a Lincoln seguía haciendo poemas pues el seguía ayudándola y pasando tiempo con ella.

Lana seguía jugando en el Lodo y ganando una Lagartija de mascota junto con Charles, aunque ahora era más aseada y se lavaba las manos después de jugar, Lola dejó de asistir a concursos de belleza, seguía siendo femenina y rosa, pero ahora simplemente comenzó a vestir como una chica normal y no como una princesa, además ambas dejaron de pelearse hace mucho, y las pocas que tenían, sus hermanos mayores, el Señor Wayne o su mayordomo, Alfred, de 70 años lograban resolver sin mucha dificultad.

Lisa siguió con la ciencia, pero no tenía permitido construir cosas como crujías y los chips de rastreo pasaron a supervisión del Señor Wayne

Lincoln también había demostrado ser hábil en las artes marciales, de hecho, El señor Wayne le había enseñado artes marciales a el y a todas sus hermanas para uso de defensa personal, Karate, kickboxing y Lucha Libre Mixta, aunque varias como Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy o Lisa no acostumbraban usarlas, La primera porque ya no quería que sus hermanos sufrieran de parte de su mano, especialmente Lincoln, por lo cual se volvió menos mandona y más comprensiva, en el caso de Leni y Luan, ellas no aprobaban en absoluto la violencia y pensaban que las cosas podían resolverse charlando, Lucy y Lisa por su parte, estaban más adentradas en sus cosas que en preocuparse por sus habilidades de defensa personal.

Ring!-Sonó el teléfono de Lincoln.

-Ah, es Alfred.-Dijo y contestó el teléfono.

-Amo Loud, ¿donde ha estado usted y las señoritas Loud?-Quiso saber el mayordomo, con tono de preocupación.

-Tranquilo Alfred.-Dijo Lincoln.-Solo salimos al parque a caminar un rato, ya sabes...para descansar un poco.

-Eso es un alivio, señor.-Dijo Alfred.-Espero que no vuelvan tarde, esta Noche el amo Wayne recibirá a su sobrino, El señor Bruce Wayne.

Para los Louds no era un secreto que Elijah Wayne era medio hermano del antiguo líder de empresas Wayne: Bruce, pues su madre, Martha Wayne había tenido antes un hijo con un Indio americano antes de conocer a quien sería el padre de Bruce, a este no le importó que fueran parientes de parte de su madre, por lo cual a Bruce no le importó que Elijah se hiciera cargo de la compañía cuando el decidió renunciar para quedarse en un sitio más tranquilo y con menos preocupaciones.

Fue una curiosa casualidad de que pensara visitar su antigua mansión luego de entregarle las escrituras a su sobrino, Elijah.

-¿El Tío del señor Wayne?-Preguntó Lincoln sorprendido, poniendo el altavoz, Lynn y Lucy prestaron atención.

-¿El señor Bruce vendrá?-Comentó Lucy.

-Vaya, me pregunto que querrá con su hermano.

-Bueno.-Dijo Alfred.-Espero que puedan regresar a la mansión, Amos Loud, nos vemos.

-Adiós, Alfred.-se despidió Lincoln colgando el teléfono, Lynn fue la primera en levantarse.

-Bueno, no quiero problemas, ¿si?-Aclaró Lynn.-Mejor vayamos a casa.

Los 3 entonces se levantaron y fueron caminando un par de calles hasta la mansión Wayne, en medio del camino, pasaron por el banco de Toronto, teniendo a un par de Ladrones de poca monta, 5 en total, abatidos y atados mientras la policía los formalizaba y confiscaba lo que tenían los malhechores, mientras que la famosa reportera Vicki Vale informaba al canal noticiero de Toronto.

- _Estas son las noticias Nacionales de Toronto, se ha frustrado otro robo al banco de Toronto que estaba siendo perpetrado por 5 sujetos que según afirmaron testigos trabajan para el peligroso criminal de la mafia: El Pingüino, aunque también se sabe que anteriormente se produjo un tiroteo con Milicianos miembros de la Organización: Outloud, Un grupo radical que ha sido responsable de diversos atracos contra varias familias de las que se han registrado uno que otro abuso, sin embargo, la mayoría no contaba con antecedentes y solo se trataban de malentendidos o accidentes cotidianos de baja gravedad o que no tienen que no les costó a los tutores de los menores la custodia, no así, en unos pocos, la cosa ha sido muy distinta, y sin embargo, nuestro justiciero ha detenido a los ladrones, Soy Vicki Vale, reportando desde el noticiero de Toronto._

Luego de tomar un Taxi, Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy llegaron a la mansión Wayne, pasaron la reja luego de que Alfred los identificara y al entrar, se toparon con un hombre de alrededor de 50 años aproximadamente, cabello encanecido, vestido con una camisa abotonada bajo un chaleco negro verdoso y pantalones negro, además de que usaba bastón para caminar ya que se veía que tenía una pierna al parecer, fracturada desde hace mucho, junto a el Estaba Elijah.

-Oh!, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy.-Dijo Elijah Wayne.-Llegaron en el momento indicado, Por favor, llamen a las demás, el es Bruce Wayne, mi tío de parte de su madre y a la vez, mi abuela.-Presentó Elijah a los 3 hermanos Loud del medio.

-Es un placer conocerles.-Dijo con un tono monótono, pero formal y no de mal gusto.-Elijah, no me dijiste que tu también diste asilo a un par de chicos.-Dijo Bruce, pues ver a Lincoln y sus 3 hermanas le hizo recordar las veces que ofreció Asilo a sus antiguos compañeros: Dick Grayson, Jason Todd y Timothy Drake, quienes eran huérfanos, igual que el, de cierto modo, le provocó una sensación de nostalgia, y eso que aún no había oído su historia de los hermanos Loud.

-Un placer, señor Wayne.-Dijo estrechando la mano de Bruce.

-El gusto es mío.-Dijo Bruce, volteando a ver a Lynn y Lucy inclinándose un poco para saludarlas formalmente.-Señoritas.

-También es un placer, Señor Bruce Wayne.-Dijo Lucy, quien dio una reverencia también.

* * *

Lori y Leni estaban practicando algo de Gimnasia en una de la sala de la mansión cuando fueron llamadas por Elijah, lo mismo con Las gemelas, que estaban jugado Lana en el Lodo, y Lola tomando algo de Leche en el patio, Luan estaba viendo la televisión y Luna acababa de volver de otra de sus actuaciones en un bar, Lisa estaba construyendo algo en su cuarto que estaba en uno de los pisos superiores de la mansión, y La pequeña Lily de 4 Años estaba en la sala de la chimenea haciendo dibujos.

Todas fueron llamadas por Elijah y Alfred, reuniéndose con el resto y Bruce, este se sorprendió, 11 hermanos en total, siendo Lincoln el único varón de los 11, Ciertamente eran una gran familia los Loud.

Alfred preparó la cena con la ayuda de Lori, Luan y Lincoln, aunque en una ocación, Lily se había colado a la cocina porque quería también amasar, y estar con sus hermanos mayores, pero luego Lincoln tuvo que llevarla fuera de la cocina.

-Lily, ¿por que no esperas con tus demás hermanas?-Preguntó el Mechones blancos de forma simpática.

-Pero quiero ayudar a cocinar, ¿puedo entrar?-Preguntó poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Aunque me duela muchísimo, lo lamento, Lily.-Dijo Lincoln.-Pero no te preocupes, cuando crezcas, te enseñaré.

-Aww.-Dijo Derrotada.-Esta bien.

Lincoln besó su frente y ella fue con las demás, justo a tiempo para cenar.

La cena fue tranquila para todos los presentes, Bruce simplemente estaba sorprendido con solo ver a los Loud, llegando a preguntar como los Encontró Elijah hace 4 años, fue un poco incómodo para ellos, pero aún así, procedieron a contarle al Señor Wayne.

Nuevamente, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con los Louds, les contó también lo que tuvo que soportar en su infancia, pero también entendió que fue un error de la familia, perdieron a sus padres, quienes por fin hicieron lo que los padres debían hacer por sus hijos, a pesar de que les haya costado la vida. Bruce también les contó su historia.

-En cierta forma tenemos algo en común, Chicos.-Dijo Bruce Wayne.-Pero ustedes se tienen aún como familia, además pueden contar con Elijah, Alfred y hasta conmigo en todo lo que haga falta.-Finalizó Bruce.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que ya hicieron bastante, no queremos abusar de su buena voluntad si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo Lori.

Bruce y Elijah levantaron sus copas y brindaron todos, Alfred incluido, la cena duró tranquilamente hasta que tocaron las 8 de la noche y los Louds fueron a dormir, mañana tendrían mucho que hacer, todavía no habían reconstruido su vida del todo.

Mientras tanto, Bruce, Alfred y Elijah caminaron hasta una pared una vez que Lincoln y las chicas se fueron a dormir, de la pared salió un pequeño escaner de retina ocular y Elijah se puso al frente.

-IDENTIFICACIÓN CONFIRMADA.-Dijo una voz robótica.-BIENVENIDO SEÑOR WAYNE.

Entonces apareció un elevador y los 3 Hombres se subieron.

El elevador descendió un par de Metros bajo tierra.

-Como ha estado el mantenimiento de mis antiguos artilugios.-Preguntó Wayne.

-Los he mantenido bien con la Ayuda de Alfred, y gracias a esa vez que aparecí con la máscara salvándote el trasero ya nadie sospecharía que eres el caballero de la noche.

-Fue una buena estrategia para ocultar la identidad del señor Wayne en esos tiempos señor, bien jugado.-Felicitó Alfred.

Entonces finalmente descendieron hasta una especie de Cueva, convertida en una especie de cuarte secreto, apareciendo diversos trajes de Hombre-Murciélago, herramientas, una computadora enorme con un mapamundi de Toronto y de la nación en general, además de un avanzado vehículo con todo tipo de arsenal y propulsores que mejoraban su velocidad, sin olvidar el blindaje aprueba de explosiones y proyectiles.

-Me alegra tener un sucesor como justiciero, Elijah.-Dijo Wayne a su sobrino.-últimamente las cosas aquí no han estado de las mejores como he visto.

-Puedes contar conmigo para mantener el orden en la ciudad, Tío.-Dijo Elijah.

-ALERTA.-Dijo la computadora activando una Luz Roja.-SE HA DETECTADO UN ATRACO EN LA ZONA DEL VIADUCTO PRÍNCIPE EDWARD, UN NÚMERO DETERMINADO DE SUJETOS ARMADOS ESTÁN COLOCANDO BOMBAS DEBAJO DEL VIADUCTO.

-Debe ser obra del Grupo Outloud.-Dijo Elijah.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, ¿no?-Dijo Bruce, a lo que su sobrino se dirigía a uno de los trajes poniéndose en frente de uno.

-Absolutamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: Los Outloud_**

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a la tercera parte de Loud Nights, aquí veremos como Lincoln y sus hermanas pronto verán afectadas sus vidas ante las operaciones de la banda conocida como "Los Outlouds" que en español significaría "en Voz alta" este grupo en cuestión son un grupo de Radicales, y cierto justiciero muy conocido es quien les hará frente, pero muy pronto, no estará solo. Por cierto, esta ciudad de Toronto tendrá cosas que no posee la versión real, para darle mayor personalidad, y que sea un poco más "Explorable"_

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Ficlover93:_** _Efectivamente, aunque te acosejaría leer algún cómic de Batman, o ver sus pelis, incluso las antiguas, o bien, jugar algún Batman Arkham, pero aún así espero que la disfrutes, y no te preocupes, conforme avance la historia, veremos cierto tema que llevó a Lincoln y sus hermanas a Toronto._

 ** _J. Nagera:_** _No exactamente, pero si, es una historia de TLH y Batman, aquí veremos el estímulo de los hermanos (de algunos al principio) a volverse justicieros, aunque no se si algún antiguo Robin pueda también aparecer. Gracias, espero que te siga gustando esta historia._

 ** _El Caballero de las antorchas:_** _Para todo hay una primera vez, Ja ja, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y había visto a través de tus otros trabajos que te gustan los cómics, bien por ti :), amo tus trabajos, especialmente el donde mostraste a cierta Oc alada tuya, ojalá después pongas más, así como Renacimiento, espero que te guste este capítulo, poco a poco, los Loud entrarán a la acción._

 _Sin más que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ_

* * *

 _Viaducto Príncipe Edward, Toronto, Canadá._

Pasadas las 2 de la mañana, varios enmascarados, con pasamontañas y armados con metralletas y escopetas, estaban con explosivos, los cuales fueron poniendo en los pilares del Viaducto, ajustando todos al mismo conteo, los sujetos en si venían usando una especie de "Uniformes" vestían de blanco, negro y anaranjado, en sus hombreras llevaban un símbolo que era como una Letra L partida en 2 como si fuera de porcelana.

-¿De verdad vamos a volar este sitio?-Preguntó uno de los sujetos.

-Solo si la policía montada aparece, recuerda que lo hacemos por la lucha contra el abuso doméstico.-Respondió otro.

-¿Pero como nos beneficiará volar un viaducto como este?

-Para que las autoridades nos escuchen de una vez, recuerda, _en Voz alta_ , Para que el abuso y el maltrato se detengan, haremos lo que sea necesario, usar fuerza bruta si es necesario, pero que nuestra voz alta sea escuchada.

-Y si ese vigilante aparece por aquí.-Quiso saber el sujeto.

-Solo si aparece ese tipejo, le llenamos de plomo, solo si vemos al justiciero.

-Tengo a tu justiciero justo aquí, HA HA HA HA.-Dijo un tercero a modo de broma.

Los sujetos comenzaron a poner las bombas en cada uno de los pilares del Viaducto, mientras, otro de los sujetos se sentó un poco lejos del resto y se tomó una gaseosa, dándole un largo sorbo sin ninguna preocupación.

-"Glup" "Glup"-Entonces alguien lo tomó desde arriba y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, y luego lo llevó lejos de donde fuera peligroso.

-Hey, Marlow!-llamó otro de sus colegas que llevaba una metralleta.-Marlow? ¿Marlow?

Comenzó a caminar donde estaba su amigo, apuntando con la linterna amarrada a su arma, vio a su alrededor, completo silencio, hasta que vio arriba suyo una mancha negra que se abalanzó sobre el.

-AAAAHHH!-Gritó desde su comunicador al resto, cosa que hizo que se pusieran alerta.

-Sam...¡Sam!-gritó uno de sus compañeros.-¡Ojos abiertos, muchachos! Tenemos compañía.-Dijo sacándole el seguro a su arma.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, apuntando a diversos lados, estando alerta, apuntando a su alrededor, buscando algún objetivo, cero rastro de lo que atacó a sus colegas, ya se estaban preguntando que diablos fue eso.

De pronto otro de los sujetos fue abatido por una fuerte patada, seguido de una bomba de humo, entonces la figura dio un golpe en la barriga de otro sujeto seguido de un rodillazo en el abdomen, al caer al suelo lo noqueó con un golpe en toda la cara.

-¡QUE DEM...!-No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir el siguiente cuando le golpeó la figura en el mentón, mandándolo a dar un corto vuelo y caer inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Disparen!-Gritó otro sujeto al ver a la figura que esquivaba sus disparos al elevarse sobre el viaducto con un gancho, se trataba de un hombre vistiendo totalmente de negro, con capa, máscara con cosas similares a las orejas de un murciélago y con insignia del mismo animal en su pecho de color amarillo.

El hombre nuevamente saltó sobre otro de los sujetos con su capa alzada y noqueó al cual se lanzó, otro le apuntó en la cabeza pero este tomó su arma y la desvió, para luego darle un derechazo en su cara seguido de un fuerte golpe final en el abdomen, para evitar los disparos del último sujeto, volvió a fundirse en las sombras.

-Rayos! ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!-Gritó el sujeto cuando recargó su arma al terminar de disparar ya que había acabado un cargador.

Entonces el hombre apareció detrás de el, pues ahí estaba bajo la sombra del viaducto, le despojó de su arma y lo vio a los ojos. Listo para contestar esa pregunta de la que no esperaba recibir respuesta, sobra decir que el tipo ya estaba intimidado al verlo a los Ojos.

- _ **Soy Batman**.-_Fue lo que pudo oír en una voz grave, antes de que un fuerte golpe en el rostro le hiciera ver todo negro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, luego del medio día, Las 2 mayores se habían preparado para salir, Lori se puso su blusa cían, junto a una falda rosa y pantalones café claro, mientras que Leni usaba una de verde marino y un par de shorts azules y fueron al vestíbulo para salir.

-Señoritas, ¿a donde van?-Preguntó Alfred.

-Ah, Alfred, Llevaré a Leni al trabajo, y yo también conseguiré uno.-Dijo Lori.-Así que es posible que llegue un poco tarde hoy.

-Muy bien, Avisaré al Señor Wayne.-Dijo Alfred.

Las chicas salieron a sus respectivos lugares, Leni fue a la tienda modista donde trabajaba como tejedora y diseñadora, mientras que Lori fue a un lugar llamado "SpainTown" más conocida como el barrio español, un equivalente al barrio chino que suele verse en algunas ciudades de uno que otro país, pero este era lleno de españoles, llegó a un local conocido como "El Matador" allí decía que estaba disponible una vacante de camarera, No dudó y entró al Local, pidiendo hablar con el jefe.

-Hola, vi que estaba disponible un puesto, me gustaría recibir el empleo si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo Lori al dueño, este sonrió.

-Se nota que muestras humildad, chica.-Dijo.-Estas contratada, mañana tu y los demás tíos os vais a poner a trabajar, más vale que no llegues tarde, tía.

-Se lo prometo, señor.-Prometió Lori.

-Vale, mañana será cuando os pongáis a trabajar, te estaremos esperando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Wayne, Lily estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana genio luego de ver un poco la televisión, comenzó a tocar la puerta ya que desde la mañana, solo había bajado para desayunar, estaba en otro de sus inventos ambiciosos.

TOC TOC TOC.

-Lisa, hermana.-llamó la menor de tan solo 4.-Sal un rato, por favor.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, hermana menor?-Preguntó Lisa.-¿No ves que estoy en un proyecto que estoy trabajando arduamente?

-Es eso, Lisa.-Dijo preocupada.-Ven a jugar un rato afuera conmigo.

-No tengo tiempo para realizar ese tipo de actividades, lo siento.

-Vamos.-Pidió la pequeña tomando su mano con las 2 suyas.-Andaaaa...

La joven Genio de 8 años aún se sentía reacia, pero entendió que no podía negarse a jugar con su pequeña hermanita, y menos cuando ponía esos ojos de cachorro suplicante.

-Ach!, bueno, esta bien.-Dijo resignada.-

-¡Viva!-Dijo levantando los brazos para recibir una caricia en su cabello por parte de su hermana.

* * *

Afuera, Las gemelas estaban jugando juntas a las atrapadas con Lynn y Luan mientras que Luna tocaba su guitarra bajo un árbol junto a Lincoln que estaba leyendo cómics justo cuando las 2 menores salían también al patio.

-Ah, Lisa, ya has bajado.-Dijo Lincoln.-Pensaba que nunca saldrías.

-Bueno, fue nuestra unidad fraternal menor la que me hizo reconsiderar ese punto.-Dijo acomodando sus lentes.-Ya saben que Lily puede ser muy convincente.

-Je je, eso es muy cierto, Hermana.-Dijo Luna acariciando el cabello rubio de Lily, la cual rió.

-Oye, Lis, ¿se puede saber en que es lo que estas trabajando?-Preguntó Lynn, uniéndose a la charla.

-Lo siento, es clasificado.

-Venga no tienes que clasificarnos, Ja ja.-Bromeó Luan.-Pero en serio, ¿que es eso tan importante que te tiene encerrada en tu habitación por horas?

-Lo siento, no lo entenderían.

-Venga, al menos dilo.-pidió Lincoln.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien.-dijo con un suspiro.-Estoy diseñando equipo que me permita hacer uso de espionaje.

-¿Y por qué querrías tener algo así?-Preguntó Lana.

-Pues en la ciudad se han empezado a incrementarse los índices de crímenes, por nuestra seguridad fue la razón por la cual empecé con este tipo de equipo experimental con fines de seguridad.

-Lisa, no será que nuevamente intentas observar a tus hermanos sin su consentimiento.-Dijo Alfred haciendo acto de presencia.-Recuerde que se metió en muchos problemas con el señor Wayne cuando la descubrió el año pasado.

-No es nada de eso, Alfred, aprendí mi lección.-dijo un tanto avergonzada delante de sus hermanos por eso.-Pero yendo al punto, he estado desarrollando este tipo de equipo y además trampas de seguridad para mejorar la seguridad de la mansión.

-Señorita, no creo que sea necesario.-Sugirió Alfred.-El señor Wayne puede encargarse perfectamente si algún malhechor quiere entrar a la mansión.

-Aún así no quiero arriesgarme, Alfrred.-Replicó Lisa.-La seguridad es primero.

* * *

Lori por su parte ya había obtenido el empleo, así que tomó rumbo de vuelta a la mansión Wayne, notó que en medio de un callejón había un camino directo a la parada de autobús, aunque se viera un poco "peligroso" decidió pasar por ahí, hasta que se tapó ella misma la boca para no gritar.

En una de las paredes en un pasillo que conducía a un rincón sin salida, estaba colgado de manos, vestido con una bata de hospital y una máscara que cubría su rostro, mostraba signos de una lobotomía, y a pesar de los cortes que mostraba, no sangraba, seguramente llevaba un buen rato muerto.

Lori se asustó y llamó a la policía para informar un asesinato, esperó hasta que la patrulla llegó y acordonaron la zona, tras un pequeño interrogatorio, Lori fue dejada fuera de cargos al tratarse solamente de testigo, aunque alcanzó a oír la causa de muerte: Infarto cardíaco provocado por una sobredosis posiblemente contra su voluntad, sumado a que sus huellas dactilares de la victima fueron quemadas con ácido, una muerte desagradable.

Tomó el autobús y dio un suspiro pesado, era la segunda vez que había contemplado un asesinato, si, las heridas de hace 4 años en Royal Wood aún persistían, el recuerdo de sus padres ensangrentados, los insultos, golpes y amenazas de las que fue objeto de bombardeo en la escuela en aquellos años, Lincoln no podía sentirse más culpable, más las chicas estuvieron de su parte, reconociendo que ellas tuvieron tanta culpa como su hermano (a pesar de que a el no lo culpaban, no más), sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por su frente, no era nada agradable tener que repetir aquellos malos momentos, y se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta la siguiente parada.

-(Suspiro) Literalmente...es horrible, que Dios no quiera que esto se repita.-Dijo Lori con la voz quebrada.-si mis hermanitos pasan por esto de nuevo no me lo perdonaré, por favor que no volvamos a cometer más errores como estos.

Siguió mirando la ciudad mientras un par de carros policiales iban por el lado contrario de la calle, seguramente para acordonar la escena del crimen, y se estaba haciendo de noche.

* * *

Bajo en una parada de autobús y caminó rumbo a la mansión Wayne, cuando vio a un par de chicos de su edad yendo contra un pequeño de al parecer 13 años y comenzaron a golpearlo.

-¡No, por favor!

-Con que tu eres el marica que nos denunció por robos ¿eh? pues te enseñaremos lo que le pasa a los fisgones.-Dijo el líder de cabello castaño claro.

-Bien dicho, Curt.-Dijo una compañera suya de cabello negro.

-¡Oigan! traje conmigo un tonto disfraz de oso, quitémosle la ropa y obliguemoslo a correr a su casa así.-Sugirió el tercero, castaño oscuro y el más grande.

Obviamente estas últimas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Lori, recordandole el incidente del traje con su hermano, y no solo eso, sino que después a ella con Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn y Lucy las habían desnudado en plena escuela, atadas de manos y piernas, para luego meterlas a cada una en un traje de ardilla de sus respectivas tallas, no sin antes propinarles varios golpes e incluso cortadas a Lori y Luna con cuchillos, estuvieron a punto de castrarlas a las 6 antes de que los inspectores llegaran a tiempo, tuvieron que volver a su casa temprano usando esos trajes, pues les habían hecho trizas hasta su ropa interior a todas, aún podía recordar como Lincoln rompía en llanto ante demasiada presión intentando calmar las cosas que resultaron en vano, y a todas ellas llorando con el, por lo que el también estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo por ellas...

Inmediatamente saltó a la cancha donde estaba la disputa y se puso delante de los matones.

-¡Oigan, ustedes 3! ¡Dejen al pequeño en paz! ¡Montón de Idiotas!-Exclamó.

-¡Métete en asuntos que te importen, Blonda!-Amenazó el castaño corpulento apretando los puños.

Lori no lo dudó y dio un giro de patada baja de contrarreloj, derribando al fortachón, usando las técnicas de artes marciales y gimnasia que el señor Wayne le había enseñado a todas ellas y a Lincoln, además de que a Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan les había otorgado cuerpos muy flexibles, logró esquivar un golpe de la chica, esta intentó seguir atacando pero Lori le propinó 5 rápidos golpes en el abdomen hasta que calló y la noqueó con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el grande sacó 2 cuchillos e intentó arrojarsele por la espalda, pero Lori dio un giro vertical al impulsarle sus pies desde el suelo para hacerlo y lo evita, por fortuna para el, no apuñaló a su compañera, la cual se recuperó viendo eso.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, GAIL?!

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Muy bien, puta!-Dijo el Lider sacando una pistola y apuntándole de cerca.-¿Crees que puedes meterte con nosotros y quedar impune? No, te espera un viaje al infierno.

Dejó que su instinto hiciera el trabajo y de una patada le quitó la pistola y al caer en sus manos, disparó 2 balas, una en su cintura y la otra en su pierna, no dio contra órganos vitales, para luego disparar en cámara lenta contra los otros 2, a la chica le dio uno en su hombro izquierdo y al más grande 3 en su pierna derecha y los 2 últimos en su pierna izquierda, para luego dejar caer el arma al suelo, ni ella supo como lo hizo, pero supuso que su puntería se debía a las clases de arquería en las que se había inscrito antes de terminar la universidad con Leni a orden de Elijah.

-¡Eso fue asombroso, señora!-Dijo el pequeño de 13 asombrado.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa, Niño.-Pidió la rubia.-Está anocheciendo, y no querrás toparte con más de esos tipos...porque yo menos.

-¡Okey!-Dijo para ir corriendo a su casa.

-¡OYE, ESOS SON NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS!-Gritó un cuarto sujeto en compañía de otros 2, apuntándoles con pistolas a Lori.-¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO, PUTA!

-¡Maten...!-No pudo terminar su frase el segundo sujeto cuando un hombre de negro, enmascarado con capa, de traje entero salió de la nada y cayó sobre ese tipo. Luego al otro le dio una patada que lo derribó con el tercero que intentó dispersarle pero el hombre de un derechazo le quitó el arma, lo tomó y le noqueó con un golpe, y al último lo hizo con una patada en el rostro mientras aún estaba tumbado.

Entonces el Hombre se dirigió a Lori.

-Vete a casa.-Dijo en una voz muy grave y algo sombría.

Lori asintió y recogió su cartera, no sin antes despedirse antes de que el Hombre-Murciélago se fuera.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Agradeció Lori.-De no ser por usted, seguro que me habrían matado.

-No tuviste problemas para defender a un niño de unos matones armados, eso no es usual.-Dijo.-Ten mucho cuidado, no parece que lo olvidarán tan fácilmente.

Dicho esto, el hombre tomó un garfio de una pistola y se fue por los edificios, Lori entonces notó que se estaba haciendo más oscuro, así que corrió a la mansión Wayne lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que en el centro de la Ciudad, se alzaba una luz con un logo de Murciélago en el cielo.

* * *

- _Mierda, el Murciélago frustró nuevamente nuestros planes._

 _-No importa, tenemos que seguir con la operación, Si Batman quiere guerra, es lo que tendrá, nuestras voces se alzarán sobre las suya, es un maldito defensor de los maltratadores._

 _-Pero señor, ¿no cree que el solo lo hace porque estamos causando estragos?_

 _-No discutas mi decisión, Nuevo, ¿y quien trajo a un novato a esta sala?_

 _-Como sea, será mejor que revisemos nuestras operaciones, el murciélago no es alguien que debemos tomar a la ligera._

 _-Cierto.-Murmuró_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: Primera Noche ¿Nuevo Héroe?_**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de Loud Nights, ahora si voy a poner a los Louds en acción, bueno algunos pocos y luego serán todos, menos Lily claro, ojalá les guste los que ven este Fic._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Seor de rojo_ _:_** _Altas son las probabilidades, en efecto, veremos a más de los enemigos de Batman, pero primero veremos a los Loud volviéndose ellos también justicieros durante la noche, no te preocupes, tengo planes con el Guasón, el Pingüino, Hiedra venenosa, el Sr Frío, Red Hood, el Espantapájaros, Harley Quinn, el Profesor Pyg, Bane, Entre otros._

 ** _Ficlover93:_** _Es posible que Royal Woods vuelva a aparecer, pero más que la propia gente, debería ser el que expuso a los Louds frente a todos, quien quiera que sea, es el que realmente merece una visita de Batman, Es alguien que Odia a esa familia, pero al mismo tiempo no es alguien cercano a ellos, aunque confieso que no se me ha ocurrido quien podría ser, es posible que sea un aura de misterio quien hizo que los Louds fueran Expulsados de Royal Woods por las cosas que hicieron con Lincoln a veces. Pero tampoco es alguien que suela estimar a Lincoln. Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te siga gustando el fic._

 ** _J. Nagera:_** _Absolutamente, Lori ha presenciado a Batman en acción, y muy pronto se va a volver ella también alguien que vigilará Toronto desde la noche, me alegra que te guste la trama_

 ** _El Caballero de las antorchas:_** _Gracias, aunque reconozco que no pensé quien sería el que expuso a las Louds en Royal Woods hace 4 años, se me ocurrió de repente que fuera como un "aura de misterio", aunque quizás piense en ver quien será el que esté detrás de la expulsión de los Louds, pero diré que No son ni Clyde o Ronnie Anne, no señor, es alguien que odia a las chicas Loud de forma enorme, pero no se trata de alguien cercano a ellos, siendo la forma en que trataron a Lincoln en unas ocaciones, lo que le hizo sentir una oportunidad de conspirar contra ellas. Me alegra que te guste este Batman, siempre hacen que sea asumido por Bruce Wayne o algún Robin, y se me ocurrió que fuera tomada la identidad del caballero de la noche por alguien absolutamente distinto, aunque si, que tuviera también relación con los Wayne._

 _Sin más que decir._

 _VAMOS ALLÁ_

* * *

Llegando a la mansión Wayne, Lori tocó el timbre y las rejas se abrieron, la rubia se apresuró a entrar en la casa, viendo a la mayoría de sus hermanas y hermano Lincoln viendo la televisión en un costado al ir al segundo piso.

-Oh, Chicas, Lincoln.-Saludó Lori.

-Hermana, te ves un poco agitada.-Comentó Luna.

-Vi un asesinato.-Dijo, cosa que hizo que todos le tomaran atención.-Fue algo desagradable y literalmente no quisiera mencionar.

 _-Según una testigo, encontró el cuerpo mientras iba de camino a una parada de autobús, llevando un par de horas muerto antes de que la testigo lo encontrara, se cree que puede se obra del asesino serial, Lazlo Valentín, que asimismo se hace llamar: Profesor Pyg. En otras noticias, el caballero de la noche ha frustrado un atentado en el Viaducto príncipe Edward y los nos informan que...Estamos recibiendo noticia de que varios sospechosos empezaron a secuestrar gente desde un par de casas y un boutique.-Anunció la reportera mostrando a lo que parecían ser personas aparentemente usando máscaras blancas, con uno que otro vendaje, usando batas de hospital teñidas de morado, llevándose a varias personas, la cámara logro grabar que cierta rubia estaba entre los secuestrados_ _._

Los hermanos, ante esa imagen, de Leni siendo apresada por aquellas personas que vestían raro, los dejó como hielo petrificado, un sentimiento de terror les invadió, los Flashbacks de hace 4 años, volvían.

* * *

 _-¡NO! ¡Basta! ¡Dejen en paz a mis hermanas! ¡SUÉLTENME!_

 _-¿Como puedes defender a este montó de malagradecidas serpientes?_

 _-¡No las llames así!_

 _-¡Basta por favor!-Rogó Luna, mientras ella junto con Luan, Lori y Lynn eran pateadas en el suelo, además de siendo tomadas por el cabello Luna y Lynn para luego golpearles en las caras, Lynn acabó escupiendo sangre._

 _- **¡BASTA!**_

 _Sus hermanas mayores siguieron siendo golpeadas mientras otros le impedían a Lincoln intervenir, no entendían como era capaz de perdonarlas, no lo hizo al principio, fueron ellas las que le pidieron perdón, dándose cuenta de los errores que habían cometido._

 _Mientras ellos siguieron golpeando a las chicas, otro grupo llegó con las Gemelas tirándolas de sus cabellos rubios, las pobres lloraban desconsoladamente, cuando fueron arrojadas con el resto y siendo igualmente golpeadas y pateadas brutalmente. Lincoln comenzó a gritar mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos al no poder hacer nada mientras a el lo sujetaban, y a sus hermanas las golpeaban._

 _Fue entonces cuando llegó la policía y la multitud se dispersó mientras los oficiales rodeaban a las chicas para protegerlas, Lincoln corrió llorando y llamó rápidamente a la ambulancia, suplicaba a Lola y Lana que no cerraran los ojos, las cargó y les acarició, rogando que siguieran despiertas, Luna y Luan apenas podían levantarse, Lynn y Lori lo hicieron con dificultad y fueron a ayudar a Lincoln a pesar de estar maltrechas, hasta que llegó la ambulancia._

 _En el Hospital Lincoln esperó con sus padres, Leni, Lucy y Lisa, quienes también tenían moretones, al ver eso Lincoln no pudo evitar romper en llanto, alegando que era su culpa, pero sus hermanas no dudaron en consolarlo, aunque tuviese algo de culpa, fue en realidad culpa de todos, ellas también por no escuchar, y sus padres por no ser las figuras paternas que se supone que son, cosa que obligó a Lincoln a cosas como fingir o el video, o el protocolo, aunque fuera algo tarde, la familia entendió que al ser 13 integrantes, no cabía el espacio personalista y era necesario respetar a los otros._

 _-Linky, por favor no llores más.-Dijo Leni con la voz cortada, pues más que las heridas que le estaban causando la gente, le dolía más el estado de su hermano, y más cuando lo encontraron intentando suicido en reiteradas ocaciones._

 _Las primeras 4 y sexta vez intentó sangrarse, la quinta, séptima y novena intentó ahorcarse, la octava intentó tirarse, y la última fue ingiriendo píldoras, todos esos intentos frustrados por sus hermanas quienes hacían todo lo posible por ayudar al pobre albino que estaba muy afectado por lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero todos sabían que el único responsable, era quien quiera que fuera aquel que subió los vídeos de seguridad de Lisa al Internet, exponiendo a toda la familia, aunque eso incluía a Lincoln, la mayoría estaba molesta con las hermanas y padres, demasiado como para prestarle más atención al peliblanco, además de que la mayoría le tenía mucha empatía como para hacerle daño a el, y posiblemente a Lily, ya que era una bebé._

 _Entonces el Doctor llamó a la familia, una vez adentro con las demás, Lincoln se arrojó a la cama de Luna, llorando a más no poder, repitiendo que lo sentía una y otra vez, las demás no dudaron en abrazarlo también._

 _-Esto es culpa mía.-Lloró el Albino.-Soy solo un bueno para nada!_

 _-No, Linky, no digas eso.-Pidió Leni.-No eres un bueno para nada, eres nuestro hermanito._

 _-Es verdad, ¿que seríamos sin ti, Hermano?-Secundó Luna.-Hermano, por favor no te culpes más, nosotras también tuvimos la culpa al no respetar tu espacio, ojalá puedas perdonarnos._

 _-Linc, por favor.-Dijo Lynn.-Luna tiene razón, sin ti, nuestra casa ya se habría caído a pedazos, pero solo deseo que después todo esto termine, pero no te culpes más._

 _-(Suspiro pesado) E...Esta bien._

* * *

-Lori.-Exclamó Lincoln al ver a su hermana subir a su habitación, las chicas y Lincoln fueron tras ella, pues seguramente romería en llanto, mientras que la rubia se encerró en la habitación.

Calló de rodillas y se tapó el rostro con sus manos, ante ese flashback, fue como si toda la presión olvidada, regresara, levó su cabeza al suelo mientras derramaba lágrimas a cantaros, su primera hermana menor, secuestrada por algún loco en plena noche, debió haber ido a buscarla antes...pero ella siempre volvía antes de las 8 y...

Entonces un recuerdo más reciente se reprodujo en su mente, cuando defendió a ese pequeño de aquellos malhechores de hacerle algo horrible, y más aún cuando aquel hombre-murciélago la salvó de los que le estuvieron por poco de disparar.

La ayudó...

La salvó...

¡La salvó!

-Lori.-Llamó Luna desde el otro Lado.-Hermana, abre, por favor.

-Tranquilas, yo buscaré a Leni, lo prometo.-Dijo Lori.

-¿Que?-Preguntó Luna.

-No te preocupes, solo...vayan a dormir, ¿si? si llega el señor Wayne, avísenle de lo de Leni, si alguien puede ayudarnos, es el.

Luna Asintió y llevó al resto de sus hermanos a dormir, aunque solo fue sencillo con las más pequeñas, con el resto tuvo que quedarse un rato a charlar mientras que Lori se dirigió a su habitación cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Y fue entonces que se puso de pie, no lo pensó, abrió su armario y tomó un abrigo color cían, debajo de este se puso una camisa café oscuro de manga larga, se puso también un par de jeans cafés, botas negras, guantes sin dedos cafés y una bufanda larga ancha también de color cían, se tapó la boca con ella y también formó un nudo por encima de su cabeza, dejando que los 2 extremos quedaran de la forma que parecieran orejas de conejo, aunque en realidad solo se tratase de una simple bufanda.

Abrió la ventana y salió al patio, mientras en el cielo, se levantaba la luz con la insignia del murciélago sobre el cielo nocturno de la ciudad

* * *

En medio de la ciudad, Lori pudo notar a dos personas que estaban vistiendo raro, tenía una máscara blanca, pelo rojo que más bien parecía implantado, batas de hospital morada y en medio de ellos estaba un hombre, ancho, vestido de cirujano con guantes y con una notoria máscara de cerdo, estaba frente a un par de hombres armados con metralletas uniformados, probablemente eran parte de los Outloud.

-Y más te vale no tomar gente que se encuentra en nuestros dominios, Valentin.-Dijo uno.-Te dispondremos de locos que puedes quedártelos para hacerles tus experimentos locos.

-Hiiiii.-Hizo como cerdo.-No que no...gghhh, Pyg no experimenta, Pyg arregla, Pyg los hará perfectas, pero también pido que no rompan a mis "Dollotrons" perfectas, Hiiii...son...auténticas obras de arte.

-A veces no se quien es peor, tu o esa loca de hiedra venenosa.

-Ni la menciones, Ed.-Dijo su compañero.-Esa puta te mataría de un beso, Literalmente, ¿recuerdas que mató a Conan?

-Ah, es cierto.-respondió con escalofríos.-Lo atrapó con sus encantos, con su cuerpo de ramera y entonces...Adiós, Conan.

-Por ser súper caliente es lo que da más miedo de ella, sin mencionar sus habilidades con las plantas.

-En fin, Valentin, espero que tu colaboración con nuestras voces de frutos. Si cumples se te dispondrá de lo que necesites para tus "Dollotrons", así como evitar que te acabes con el resto del circo de lo extraño.

-Pyg los arreglara a todos.-Prometió Pyg.-Ghhhh, Pyg cumple con su palabra, ahora si me disculpan, Pyg tiene muñecas que arreglar.-Aclaró, con lo que los milicianos se retiraron, mientras más Dollotrons aparecían llevándose gente para aumentar el ejército de Dollotrons del Profesor Pyg.

-¡AYUDA!-Lori supo de quien era esa voz. Vio como se llevaban a su hermanita sacándola junto con otros al teatro abandonado donde se había reunido los Outloud con el Profesor Pyg y sus Dollotrons.-¡Por favor, suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir, por favor!-Rogó con voz lastimera.

-No temas, querida.-Dijo Valentin.-Pyg muy pronto te hará perfecta, como ellas.-Dijo señalando a sus Dollotrons mientras pasaba su machete con el que hacía sus crujías por la mejilla de la pobre rubia.-Serás como ellas: Perfecta, mira tu estado, estas en muy mal estado, ¡Siéntete orgullosa!

-¡NO, NO POR FAVOR! ¡Quiero ir a casa! De...déjeme ir, por favor.-Lloró.

Junto a ella, un puñado de personas también eran llevados por los Dollotrons de Pyg dentro del recinto abandonado, luego de entrar, Lori entró a escondidas por una ventana, se pudo hacer una idea de las palabras del profesor Pyg al oír que "la hará perfecta" y señalando que también lo hizo con esos "Dollotrons".

- _Leni, Dios._ -Pensó sumamente preocupada y además, asustada por su hermana.- _Yo...debo salvarla a ella y a esas personas, sea lo que les haga hecho...Dios, ese tipo es un psicópata.-_ Entonces recordó que la víctima que vio en aquel callejón vestía igual que esos "Dolltrons", su estómago se revolvió.- _Dios, no puedo dejar que le haga algo así a mi hermana!_

Se escabulló por los pasillos superiores abandonados mientras se oía las canciones "Requiem" de Mozart en modo Ópera, vio que había un par de pistolas y con cargadores, así que las tomó y guardó los cargadores, podía ser muy peligroso, así que rezaba para que no tuviera que dispararle a alguien en una parte vital, encontró a 3 personas enceradas con candado.

-Ayuda por favor.-Pidieron.

Lori no dudó, aunque podría hacer ruido, disparó contra el candado y abrió la reja.

-Corran a la salida.-Pidió Lori.-busquen un teléfono y llamen a la policía, tengan cuidado con esos tipos, Literalmente son peligrosos.

Con esa premisa, siguió avanzando, a lo lejos vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo, miró hacia arriba y vio un par de tuberías expuestas que atravesaban el pasillo así que trepó y burló a 3 Dollotrons que venían a ver que pasó al oír disparos, se asomó de cabeza gracias a sus habilidades gimnásticas y los lados de la bufanda colgaron como si hicieran orejas de conejo en su cabeza, hasta que descendió sigilosamente.

Avanzó y llegó a una pared que en realidad era una puerta que estaba tapada con cartón y poliestireno pegados con cinta adhesiva, así que solo tuvo que abrirla de una patada.

Más abajo, la música de Ópera se hacía más fuerte, vio que se dirigía a la sala del escenario.y como si eso fuera poco, pudo oír como alguien cantaba realmente, como si estuviera actuando en realidad.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta izquierda que conducía al escenario por el lado del público, en el escenario de actuación pudo ver quien era el que cantaba Ópera.

-OOOOAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAOOOOOOHHH! OOOOOOHHHHH!.-Cantaba el profesor Pyg mientras hacía diversos tipos de cortes a una de sus víctimas sobre la camilla del medio, habían 3, y en la izquierda estaba Leni, vendada de boca intentando gritar por ayuda, además de estar amarrada junto a otros 3 sujetos a los que Valentin ya había "perfeccionado" ahora vestían igual que las demás "Dollotrons"-El dolor...es como el cuerpo dice "Gracias", Ghhh!, Pyg los hará mejores, a todos.

-Gracias.-Dijo el "Dollotron"

Estuvo haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente hasta que...

-¡Deja en paz a mi Hermana!-Exclamó Lori frente al escenario donde estaba Pyg con Leni cautiva.

-Hiiiiiiiii!,Ah, No, no, no. Pyg aún no está listo, ghhh... Es tan singular e inocente.-Dijo tomando el brazo de su víctima para luego dejarlo caer.-Está en muy mal estado. Pyg...la hará...¡mejor!-Susurró.- Pyg NOS, hará mejor...a todos.

-Déjala ir.-Ordenó Lori.

-Pero Pyg puede arreglarte, serás perfecta, como las demás, Hiiiii Ji ji ji.

-Literalmente estás completamente loco, ¿por que no te tiras por la interestatal?

-¿Hiiiiiiii Eres tu?-Dijo en un tono serio.

-La que te va a convertir en un pretzel Humano si no la dejas ir ahora mismo.-Respondió con rudeza.

-Mal...HIIIIIII, Mal, mal, Hiiiii, ¡Pyg es la arcilla! ¡Pyg es como Dios!-Decía retrocediendo mientras Lori se acercaba a las camillas.-Pyg los arreglará a todos.

Lori subió y liberó a Leni, la cual se puso detrás de su hermana sin reconocer a esta, mientras que la rubia mayor revisó la presión del que estaba al lado de Leni, cuando fue sorprendida por el intentando agarrarla, pero logrando zafarse de el.

 **(Dies Irae Requiem) (Wolfang Amadeus Mozart) (1756-1791)**

-Hiiiii, ¡Eso es querida! ¡Muestrales lo perfecta que eres!-Dijo Pyg mientras el "Dolltron" se levantaba de su camilla, cosa que le siguió el del otro lado.-¡Pyg la hará invencible! ¡Perfecta e Invencible! ¡Las Dollotrons no sienten dolor!

Estos 2 atacaron a Lori, la cual volvió a hacer uso de las artes marciales que Elijah les enseñó a ella y a sus hermanos contra las Dollotrons, pero como dijo Pyg, no sentían dolor alguno, por lo cual tuvo que hacer uso de técnicas de noqueo instantáneo, solo así pudo derrotar a esas "Dolltrons"

-¡Arriba, preciosa! ¡No podrá contigo la coneja!-Gritó Pyg a lo que una de las 2 Dollotrons se volvió a levantar.-¡TRÁESELA A TU PAPI!

Pero Lori la remató dando una voltereta sobre ella, haciendo que se arrodillara al patear sus piernas y finalizó con un golpe final a su cara, neutralizándola definitivamente.

- _Es como si fueran inmunes al dolor, Debo impedir que vuelvan a levantarse._

-¡Vienen más!-Gritó Leni, viendo desde la planta alta del escenario como 6 Dollotrons.

Lori fue directo contra ellas, pero pronto se vio acorralada cuando una de las "Dollotrons" la tomó por atrás y las demás comenzaron a golpearla.

-¡Destrúyanla, Querida! ¡Y recuerden que papi los quiere! ¡HIIIIIIII!-Gritó victorioso Valentín, El profesor Pyg.

-No!-Exclamó Leni, yendo a ayudar a su hermana (sin saber que lo es) también haciendo uso de artes marciales, logrando mantener a raya a algunas, suficiente como para que Lori pueda dejar fuera de combate al resto, y ayudó a su hermana menor a derrotar a las Dollotrons restantes.

-Mis golpes normales no les afectan, señora.-Dijo Leni.

-Leni.-Susurró Lori, mirando a su hermana y bajando un poco su bufanda y guiñó su ojo a Leni para luego subir su bufanda cubriendo su boca y nariz.

Entonces las 2 usaron sus técnicas para golpear a las 3 Dollotrons restantes con potentes golpes de artes marciales, les tardó un poco vencerlas ya que una que otra se levantó una que otra vez, pero al final, algo cansadas, lograron vencerlas.

Entonces Pyg saltó de una ventana donde estaba viendo.

-¡Pyg va iiiirrr por tiiiiiiiiiii...Conejas! ¡Hoy voy a haceerrte perfectaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Cantó en Opera mientras más Dollotrons salían de donde salió Valentin.

Estaban cansadas, por lo cual corrieron a la puerta, pero estaba con seguro, así que Lori estuvo apunto de sacar sus pistolas...Hasta que desde la ventana superior, en una entrada que la destruyó por completo, aquel hombre que frustró el atentado en el viaducto, y ayudado a Lori, había nuevamente aparecido, abatiéndose a duelo contra las Dollotrons, noqueó a 2 golpeando sus cabezas contra la otra, a otro le dio múltiples y rápidos golpes en la parte media, a otro lo arrojó contra 2 y los noqueó una por una, y la última la arrojó contr Pyg al cual noqueo con un fuerte golpe que rompió su máscara de cerdo, sin embargo fue agarrado por 4 Dollotrons que se reincorporaron.

Entonces Lori y Leni ayudaron al hombre, Leni dio una patada voladora contra una Dollotron, mandándola a un rincón y a la otra empezó a dar también golpes rápidos en la parte media y con un fuerte derechazo, la derrotó definitivamente, luego volvió en si.

-!AH, Dios, esto fue muy violento, Lo siento, Lo siento!-Se disculpó la rubia al saber lo que hizo.

Pero a diferencia de la Modista, Lori supo donde dar sus golpes a la última Dollotron, dio una fuerte patada y al mandarlo al suelo la remató con un fuerte golpe de un salto encima, al ver que el Hombre se ocupó sin problemas de la última, Lori procedió a irse, agradeciendo no tener que verse obligada a usar las pistolas que tenía, así que rápidamente se retiró del lugar, no sin antes pedirle a Leni que volviera a la mansión Wayne.

Fue cuando el señor de negro que vestía de murciélago se dirigió a la inocente rubia.

-Te llevaré a casa, en la mansión Wayne.-Dijo.-No es seguro que una joven como tu ande por las calles a estas horas de la noche, muchos criminales andan sueltos.

-Ah, eh...yo, como que...si, Muchas gracias, señor.-Dijo Leni con timidez.-Gracias por venir a salvarnos...señor.

-Soy Batman.-Se presentó el caballero de la noche.

El murciélago llevó afuera al profesor Pyg y a Leni donde lo estaba esperando su vehículo que era del mismo estilo que Batman, este lo llamaba: El Batimovil.

En la parte trasera, se abrió una zona con 2 asientos, puso a Pyg en uno, luego puso a Leni en el asiento atrás del asiento donde conducía el Batimovil, entonces, el motor avanzó a toda velocidad, rumbo a la mansión Wayne, para dejar a Leni en el portón, la cual estaba maravillada con la hazaña que hizo tanto su hermana, como Batman.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde un edificio, cerca de la mansión Wayne, Lori se sentó un momento en la azotea, se bajó la bufanda y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, había combatido el crimen igual que los héroes que su hermano Lincoln solía ver, y resulta que dichos héroes y villanos eran reales en esa ciudad, y al parecer ella se había vuelto también ahora una vigilante más.

-No, no, no.-Se dijo así misma.-Que estoy pensando, mis hermanos, ya...ya no quiero más problemas.-Dijo ya que no quería repetir lo que pasó hace 4 años, rezaba para que no pasara eso.-Solo quiero que mis hermanos estén bien, no quiero problemas...pero está claro que este crimen es muy peligroso...si esto empeora, mis hermanos estarán...Cielos.-Relajó sus Sienes.-Mamá...Papá...Pop pop, ¿que debo hacer?

Ring Ring!

-¿Hola?-Contestó su teléfono.

-¿Donde estás, Lori?-Preguntó Elijah, con un tono severo.-Haz salido de casa a estas horas de la noche, es peligroso.

-S...Señor Elijah.-Dijo nerviosa, pues estaría en problemas cuando volviera.-Perdone, volveré enseguida, perdóneme.

-Bien, pero será mejor que des una buena explicación de tu fuga.

-Si, Lo haré.-Concluyó para luego cortar, volvería por donde entró, no podrían verla vestida así, y menos con las pistolas.

* * *

 _He aquí otro capítulo de Loud Nights, aquí Lori ha hecho un paso que ha de debatir, bueno, luego de dar una explicación de su salida, después veremos a otra hermana también yendo por el mismo camino, no se preocupen, que también veremos a más villanos de Batman, y también a viejos aliados de este. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, nos veremos en el siguiente._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._

 _PD: Quiero dar gracias a_ _ **AnonimousReader98**_ _por dejarme usar a su OC, a quien ya sabrán, y para los que no estén muy seguros, les...sorprenderé, nos vemos hasta la otra parte de Loud Nights :)_


	5. Chapter 5 (Parte 1)

**_Capítulo 5: La Fuga (Parte 1)_**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a la quinta parte de Loud Nights, vieron que ya una Loud se adentró en la acción, ahora veremos a otra también adentrarse en el mundo nocturno, sumado a que Lori también conocerá a alguien._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Sam the Strombringer:_** _Fue culpa de toda la familia en realidad, fueron ellos los que obligaron a Lincoln a cometer estupideces, sumado a que también cometieron tonterías ellos mismos, y No, Lincoln no seguirá los pasos de Enigma o Quinzel, pero también entiende que sus hermanas no lo culpan. Respecto a Robin, solo hay 4, el primero, que se hizo Nightwing es Dick Grayson, luego está Jason Todd, que se volvió Red Hood tras ser resucitado por Ra's al Gul, luego está la que tu dices, Stephanie Brown, y luego el actual, Tim Drake (El y Stephanie son novios, incluso ella asumió temporalmente la identidad e Batgirl una vez), aunque tengo planes con Red Hood :3. Y lo siento, no tengo Tinta verde._

 ** _J. Nagera:_** _Bueno, los Louds tendrán identidades relacionadas con el Conejo, pero tengo otro nombre para Lori como otra Vigilante, un saludo para ti también, me alegra que esté gustando la historia._

 ** _El Caballero de las antorchas:_** _No te preocupes, he estado pensando en quien podría ser el que estuviera detrás de la conmoción que pasó en Royal Woods, pero no fue tampoco el gas del espantapájaros, gracias por ver el capítulo y espero que te guste este._

 ** _AnonimousReader98:_** _Gracias por tu Review, diste en clavo, amigo, bueno excepto en una parte, efectivamente Lori se está adentrando en terreno inexplorado, camino que sus demás hermanos también recorrerán después, solo espera que Leni no diga nada o la va a comprometer XD, y si, le perderá el miedo a las balas, aunque igual que Batman, ellos no matan, bueno, amenos que no tengan alternativa o en casos increíblemente extremos. Falta bastante para la sorpresa de los hermanos respecto a Elijah, pero que va a pasar, pasará, muchas gracias también por dejarme usar a tu OC, prometo usarlo sabiamente :)_

 _Sin más que decir, Vamos allá, espero que les guste._

 ** _DISCLAMER: Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Batman y los personajes del mismo de DC Cómics, además de que el OC que aparece es de AnonimousReader98_** **,** _ **Único** **objetivo** **de esta obra no es más que entretener**_

 _Y También quiero agregar que el estilo o "temática" es de la tetralogía de Batman Arkham, es que amé los juegos, ya saben, como son las peleas, las tramas y los lugares, pero bueno, vayamos a la historia de una vez, ¿quieren?_

* * *

Lori subió por la reja de la mansión Wayne y trepó hasta su habitación, en ella vio que no hubiera nadie y entró, abrió su armario y volvió a vestir su blusa cían, jeans largos y falda rosa, solo para que, al salir de su habitación, encontrara al Señor Wayne, cruzado de manos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y bien, Lori?-Preguntó Serio, si estaba molesto, lograba ocultarlo.-¿Donde estabas?

-F...Fui...fui a buscar a Leni.-Dijo con temor, bajando la mirada.-Es que no...ella llegó un poco tarde, y me asusté, así que fui a buscarla.

-Leni ya volvió, pero tu no puedes escaparte así, después tus hermanos están preocupados por ti.-Dijo Elijah poniendo su mano en su hombro.-Se que eres la mayor, pero recuerda que tus hermanos también te necesitan, si quieres protegerlos, debes protegerte tu también, ¿entiendes?

-S...Si.-Respondió Lori.

-Bien.-Dijo mostrando su expresión de tranquilidad.-Deberías bajar, Leni está con el resto, y dentro de poco será hora de cenar.

Lori acató y bajó abajo, al comedor, encontrándose con Leni, la cual se le arrojó.

-Lori!-Exclamó.-Eso fue increíble, muchas gracias, Gracias por...

-Shh.-Calló con su dedo en su boca.-Nos descubrirán.

-Pero Lori.-Dijo una Leni emocionada.-Lo que hiciste fue como que, súper asombroso.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, podrías poner en peligro a nuestros hermanos, ¿no recuerdas por que los héroes como los de los cómics de Lincoln siempre ocultan su identidad?

-Ay, si, es cierto.-Respondió un poco avergonzada.-lo siento.

-No te avergüences, hermana menor.-Dijo con una sonrisa y abrazándola.-me alegra que estés a salvo.

-¿Sigues pensando en Royal Woods?

-¿Como lo supiste?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Puede que no sea como el resto de las personas, pero hay más que solo aire en mi cabeza, Mira, he visto cuando pones esa mirada de dolor y tristesa, si no fuera por la mala sensación que genera, me recordarías a Lucy, y se que que viene cuando recuerdas lo que pasó en...Royal Woods...a mi también me ha pasado.-Respondió Leni.-Linky a veces también ha estado igual.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Lori.-Creo que deberíamos hablar con el acerca de esto, fue también nuestra culpa, nosotras lo empujamos a eso...pero eso fue hace 4 años, y creo que tenemos que olvidarlo ya.

-Como que, tienes razón, mejor vayamos a cenar, en la cama podríamos hablarlo con Linky.

Con esa premisa, las 2 mayores fueron a cenar con el resto, los demás agradecieron que Leni volviera sana y salva, discretamente comentó que fue salvada por un hombre vestido de murciélago, el cual era el ya ganado de reputación en la ciudad, **Batman** , quien la salvó de un loco con máscara de cerdo que intentó hacerle cosas malas con objetos de cirugías, fuera de eso, la cena fue tranquila, donde los hermanos hablaron de sus rutinas y cosas que les gustaba hacer, sumado a que ya estaban haciendo amigos en sus escuelas ya, pues luego de que quedaran bajo la custodia del Señor Wayne, todas se habían vuelto un poco más tímidas de lo común en ellas, aún seguían haciendo las cosas que las caracterizaba, pero eran un poco más reacias a acercarse a la gente, en especial Lucy, la cual parecía que había perdido el habla, relativamente, aún hablaba con Lincoln cuando le pedía poemas, y sin mencionar a sus amigos, pero casi nunca se le era posible oírla hablar, solo yacía a veces en lugares sombríos como el ático, abrazándose así misma, inmóvil, estática, pero a veces pedía dormir con Lincoln o con Lynn, la cual no dudaba en decirle que si, hasta ella estaba preocupada con ella, no era normal ni en ella.

Luego de que todos fueran a acostarse, las 2 mayores fueron a ver a su hermano como lo habían acordado, fueron a su habitación y como esperaban, Lincoln mostraba una expresión algo decaída, como si algo le perturbara o afectara.

-¿Linky?-Lo llamó Leni, mientras el ya estaba en pijamas, preparándose para ir a dormir.

-Ah, Chicas.-Dijo Lincoln.-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Lincoln, queríamos hablar contigo.-Dijo Lori sentándose al lado de su hermano, suspiró un poco para decir lo que tenía que decir, pues no sería fácil hablar ese tema ya sanjado que quería dar brotes nuevamente.-¿Aún no has podido superar lo de...bueno tu sabes?

-No.-Dijo luego de un minuto.-No he podido.

-Linky, recuerda, no fue tu culpa.

-¡Claro que si!-Exclamó sin gritar, para no llamar la atención.-Arruiné sus vidas, sus sueños...lo arruiné todo.

-No, claro que no, Linc.-Dijo Lori, sin separarse de el, consolándolo.-No fue tu culpa, ¿oíste? No, fue, tu, culpa.-Agregó, intentando calmar la situación.-Linc...no lo fue tu culpa, fue nuestra, nuestra, por no respetar tus cosas, dijimos que te protegeríamos y olvidamos protegerte de nosotras mismas, nos burlamos de ti cuando tu jamás te has burlado de lo que nos gusta hacer.

-Es verdad.-Secundó Leni.-Tu solo querías pasar un tiempo a solas, te estaban molestando y nosotras pensamos que le gustabas a una chica y solo lo empeoramos, tu solo querías ser un chico normal, una persona normal como nosotras, y te lo negamos.-Terminó con tristesa por su hermano.

Lincoln solo rió amargamente.

-Normal es solo un término relativo para lo que las personas están acostumbradas a ver.-La forma en que lo dijo parecía más propio de Lisa.-¿Acaso no podré...ser como el resto de las personas? ¿Porque no tengo talento como ustedes?

-Linc, Por favor no digas eso.-Pidió Lori, pues lo último que dijo Lincoln hizo que ambas se odiaran a si mismas.-Tu...No eres inútil, eres muy hábil, como nosotras, tienes mucho potencial, es solo que no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero...

-Además, ¿recuerdas tu cómic que hiciste? fue espectacular.-Recordó ese tiempo de antaño.-Fue todo un éxito, y sin mencionar que eres muy bueno con los planes, con una personalidad tan meticulosa como la tuya, quizás hasta podrías convertirte en arquitecto.

El joven de 15 año solamente bajó la mirada con tristesa, aún se sentía desanimado, se sentía horriblemente culpable.

-Linc...-Dijo Lori.-Si quieres podemos dormir contigo, ¿quieres?

-E...Esta bien.-Dijo aún cabizbajo.

* * *

04:21 AM

-¿Cual es la situación, Alfred?-Preguntó Batman desde al Batimovil a Alfred.

- _Es un caos, señor, Varios internos del Asilo Arkham en la isla de Anticosti se han escapado y llegaron a la isla del príncipe eduardo y están creando caos por toda la ciudad._

 _-_ ¿Cuantos son más o menos los que se fugaron del asilo y quienes son?

- _Igual que el señor Bruno_ , e _sto no le va a gustar._

 _-_ ¿Cuantos son y quienes?-Volvió a preguntar Batman.

 _-De 30 a 60 aproximadamente, incluidos el Pongüino Oswald Cobblepot, Victor Zsasz, Hiedra venenosa, Slade, Harley Quinzel, Killer Croc, Johnatan Crane, Floyd Lawton, Bane, Hugo Strange y Victor Fries, todos ellos eran viejos criminales que el señor bruno encarceló en su tiempo hasta que, bueno, ocurrió el accidente._

-Entonces no dudarán en dispararme en cuanto me vean.-Dijo Batman.-Posiblemente querrán saldar cuentas pendientes con Batman.

- _Tenga muchísimo cuidado, señor Wayne.-Pidió el hombre mayor.-Son sumamente peligrosos, y usted mismo ha dicho que no tardarán en tratar de matarlo en cuanto el vean._

-¿Cual de todos ellos es el más cercano?-Quiso saber el caballero de la noche.

-El Señor Cobblepot, a unas calles a la izquierda y 3 adelante, parece que en una fábrica abandonada.

-Un clásico de los mafiosos. Será más prudente tomar un atajo.

El batimovil aceleró y como si fuera una carrera, dio un giro a su derecha, arrastrándose hacia el sentido opuesto y luego giró a una autopista en construcción, aceleró aún más y dio un largo salto y aterrizó sobre un edificio, frente a una fábrica abandonada.

El caballero de la noche, usando su batigancho llegó a la azotea y entró por una trampilla, viendo a uno de los matones del Pingüino, al cual inmovilizó y dejó inconsciente con cloroformo, procediendo a bajar a la fábrica.

Escondido, vio en la planta principal inferior a Cobblepot y a sus hombres, armados con metralletas, pistolas y palos.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera intentaran sacarme de la prisión, ¡Ya no se ni para que les pago a un montó de tortugas!-Exclamó el Pingüino, claramente enfadado con sus hombres.-Al final solo salí gracias a la Hiedra y el espantapájaros, de no se por esos 2, seguramente seguiría en Arkham ¡y ni se hubieran molestado en sacarme!

-Jefe, le podemos asegurar que íbamos a sacarlo muy pronto de Arkham.-Aseguró uno de sus matones.-Teníamos las bombas y las armas para hacerlo, pero sabrá que no es fácil con el murciélago merodeando en Toronto.

-Aaahh!, Excusas, ¡Excusas!-Reclamó.-Si tenían todo ese arsenal, ¡No es posible que puedan contra un hombre, montón de idiotas! (Quejido) Más les vale que ese arsenal del que me hablan no sea una broma.

-Para nada, jefe, síganos.

En la entrada de la fábrica, un camión los estaba esperando, al abrir la zona de carga, se encontró diversos tipos de AK47, M16, Revolvers, armas calibre 50 y hasta Lanzamisiles, el Pingüino cambió su expresión de frustración al ver eso.

-Será para nuestro próximo atraco a los bancos de Toronto, les robamos estas armas a los Outloud, será tan rico, que podrá meterse en el bolsillo hasta a los policías, ¡no pasará ni un segundo en la cárcel, Jefe! Imagínelo.

-Si...-Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su mentón.-¡Lleven las armas a la base!, mañana haremos el asalto al banco de Toronto, no dejaré que el murciélago se vuelva a meterse en mis asuntos como lo hacía en ciudad gótica.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Cobblepot.-Declaró Batman, saltando sobre los maleantes, iniciando una pelea.

-¡ES BATMAN!

-¡Asesínenlo!-Ordenó el Pingüino

* * *

 _-¡¿Que están...?! MMMMMHHHH, MHHHH.-No pudo decir más cuando alguien puso sobre su boca un pañuelo con cloroformo mientras sus hermanas eran pateadas con toda la furia de una multitud que las rodeaba_

 _-LINCOLN!_

 _-¡Cállense, Putas, si están en esos trajes de ardillas es porque lo merecen!_

 _-¡Basta por favor! ¡Nos lastiman!_

 _-¡Esa es la idea,se supone que lo sabrías, eres una genio!_

 _Sintió entonces como sujetos de alta estatura la pisoteaban en su parte media sin importarle sus 4 años, ellos estaban muy enfurecidos, hombres y mujeres pateando a las chicas luego de quitarles otra vez sus ropas y meterlas en trajes de ardillas de sus respectivas tallas, las gemelas seguían llorando, mientras a Lincoln lo adormecieron con cloroformo, a el no le iban a hacer daño, pero a sus hermanas las pateaban y golpeaban hasta sangrar._

 _-¡BASTA POR FAVOR!_

 _-¡SILENCIO, MOCOSA!-Gritó otro desconocido para luego propinarle un pisotón en su cabeza intentando aplastarla.-¡¿ASÍ ES COMO TRATAS A TU HERMANO, ERES UNA TONTA, UNA MALAGRADECIDA, UNA APROVECHADA, **UN MONSTRUO, UN M-O-N-S-T-R-U-O!** ¡UNA MALDITA BASTARDA! ¡Y AHORA LLORAS POR EL! ¡LO CULPARON DE MALA SUERTE, LO AFECTARON CON SU TONTO PROTOCOLO DEFECTUOSO QUE TU INVENTASTE! ¡MÍRALO!-Agarró a Lisa y la obligo a mirar a su inconsciente hermano.-¡APUESTO A QUE NO TE IMPORTÓ CUANDO TE CARGÓ EN SUS BRAZOS SIENDO UNA BEBÉ! ¡LO TRAICIONARON! ¡LO DECEPCIONARON!_

 _-¡NO!-Lloró intentando defenderse.-¡no quise hacerlo! ¡Fui una tonta, los siento, lo siento mucho!_

 _-¡CÁLLATE! ¡LO QUE HICIERON NO TIENE PERDÓN, AHORA MUERE!_

 _Entonces vio como alguien traía un pedazo grande piedra, solo vio como se la arrojaban contra su cabeza, haciéndola despertar._

* * *

-AAAAHHH!-Gritó la genio de forma desgarradora y lastimera, para luego romper en llanto.

-¡Lisa!-Exclamó Luan entrando a la habitación, con Lincoln, Lori y Leni.-Te oímos gritar.

Al ver especifica mente a su hermano mayor, se arrojó a el mientras luchaba para mantener la calma para evitar romper en llanto.

-H-Hermano.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.-Te quiero mucho. Seré una mejor hermana, lo prometo.

-Lisa.-Dijo Lincoln acariciando sus cabellos.-¿Que pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

La pequeña genio asintió.

-La...Lamento mucho haber formulado esa tonta teoría, Lo lamento mucho.-Lloró con hilo de voz.

El Joven de pelo blanco solo atinó a llevar su mirada a sus 2 hermanas mayores, las cuales le dieron muestras de confianza, ellas se unieron al abrazo en el que estaban unidos Lincoln y Lisa, Luan también lo hizo, pues, a pesar de que ya 4 años habían pasado, ese dolor, esa culpa, y el recuerdo que se llevó a sus padres aún persistía, más los hermanos, hasta la más pequeña del clan sabían que debían estar más que nunca unidos.

Solo así, la herida sanará.

Luego de un rato, los chicos se prepararon para ir a la escuela, mientras que Lori finalmente asistió a su primer día de trabajo en "Spaintown" así como Leni, junto a sus amigos de la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba repararon la misma, El resto de los hermanos asistieron a la escuela, teniendo un día normal.

Tras ser dejada por el autobús escolar, Lisa caminó hacia la mansión Wayne, ella asistía a una escuela especial, para los niños y jóvenes de su tipo, la genio seguía trabajando en sus proyectos de sistemas de seguridad particulares, así como otras herramientas, Caminó con su mente sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó contra otra chica de su edad.

-¡Eh! Cuidado.-Dijo la chica, la cual era de tes morena, vestía una blusa verde claro decorada con una flor morada en el centro, falda azul y cabello negro relativamente corto.

-L...Lo siento.-Dijo nerviosa.-Fue mi culpa y...¿D-Darcy?

-¿Lisa?-Dijo la chica, reconociendo su voz.-¡Lisa!

La chica abrazó a su vieja amiga, para la genio, su primera amiga, ese acto de afecto de amistad le dio una cálida sensación, un sentimiento de paz, alegría y nostalgia, Lisa no tardó en devolverle el abrazo, Darcy Homedollar todavía era la dulce niña que la genio recordaba.

-Darcy...-Dijo con la voz cortada.-Mi amiga.

-Lis...No pensé que nos veríamos de nuevo, ¿como...como has estado?

-Ah...yo si, he...estado bien.-Respondió.-Con mis hermanos.

-¿Todos?

Lisa asintió y mantuvo su mirada que reflejaba cierto temor, Darcy lo notó.

-Bueno...cuando, yo...nosotros...es decir.

-E...Espera.-Pidió Darcy poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.-Sentémonos y hablemos, mamá decía que sentados es más calmado, vamos, tomemos nuestras cosas y sentémonos a charlar...por los viejos tiempos.

-...Bueno.-Dijo Lisa y ambas fueron a un parque cercano a la mansión Wayne para charlar un poco.

* * *

Tras completar su turno en el restaurante local de "Spaintown", Lori, guardando su ropa de camarera, procedió a tomar el autobús, aún recordaba cuando salvó a su hermana de las garras de ese asesino, de no ser por Batman, seguramente hubiera presionado el gatillo de las 2 pistolas que llevaba y hubiera matado a alguien delante de su hermana, agradeció que el caballero de la noche apareciera justo a tiempo para que eso no sucediera.

Siguió caminando tras ser dejada por el autobús a un par de calles de la mansión Wayne, sacó un periódico y lo guardó, cuando alguien chocó contra ella.

-Ah, Cuidado.-Dijo Lori al ver a un chico castaño, ojos amarillos, más o menos de su edad aunque mostraba un poco de más madurez en comparación, llevaba una gabardina negra sobre una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones azul marino.-Ay, perdón, no, fue mi culpa.

-Esta bien.-Dijo.-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas, que no somos carritos chocones.

-Perdona, he estado con mi mente en otro lado y...ey, me...pareces familiar.-Dijo Lori al verse ambos a con mejor detalle.

-Lo mismo digo, eres...eres Lori Loud, aún recuerdo quienes eran en Royal Woods, fuimos a la misma universidad el año pasado.-Dijo cruzando de brazos.

-No.-Se apresuró a decir, pero estando cabizbaja al recordar aquello.-No...no soy como dicen, si, soy Lori Loud, pero no soy alguien que maltrata a su familia, por favor, no quiero problemas, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila con mis hermanos.

-Esta bien.-Dijo serio.-Aunque...creo que siendo ustedes 11 no debe ser inusual oír ruido en donde vivan.

-No...No en realidad.-Aclaró.-Ahora...vivimos en...una casa bastante grande.-Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno, para cambiar se necesita.-Dijo.-Soy Santiago, Santiago Kramer.-Se presentó el castaño.

-Hablas de forma curiosa, ¿eres de Sudamérica?

-Si, de Argentina para ser precisos.-Aclaró Santiago.

-Ya veo.-Respondió aún con los ánimos caídos.

-Oye, perdona por hacerte "recordar" esos malos recuerdos, no fue mi intención.-Dijo Santiago.-Escucha, créeme lo que te digo: Te entiendo, yo también tuve problemas de antaño, con mi familia, aunque no...al punto al que llegaron Ustedes.-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro.-(Suspiro) ¿quieres que vayamos a la cafetería a charlar? el café suele relajarme, además la tarde es algo fría.

-De acuerdo.-Respondió Lori, un poco mejor.-Aunque llamaré al señor Wayne que llegaré un poco tarde.

-¿Conoces al señor Elijah Wayne? ¿el de empresas Wayne?-Preguntó algo incrédulo a lo que oyó, juraría que bromeaba.

-Si, el mismo, Mira.-Respondió la rubia mostrándola una foto con ella y sus hermanos junto al Señor Wayne y Alfred.

-Vaya! no me lo esperaba, Je je.-Rió Santiago.-Pero bueno, vamos, ¿te gusta el café?

-Si.

Dicho esto, ambos caminaron a la cafetería, Lori llamó por teléfono y dijo que llegaría tarde a casa, ya que estaría un rato en la cafetería.

* * *

-Entonces...¿no estás molesta conmigo?

-La verdad, cuando vi todo eso...si, un poco.-Aclaró Darcy.-Pero...no se puede estar enojado para toda la vida, además la gente comete errores, mamá dice que lo importante es enmendarlos, Lisa.

-Si...Entiendo.

-¿Como les ha ido?

-Bien.-Dijo.-Vivimos con un buen señor que nos acogió cuando intentamos...huir. Y nos mudamos con el luego de avisarle a nuestro abuelo hace 4 años, después de eso, todo fue mejorando para nosotros.

-Me alegra oír eso, Lisa, se que al principio yo también me molesté, pero luego de ver a toda esa gente, hasta tuve miedo por ti.-Dijo Darcy.-Espero que seas feliz, tu y tus hermanos, especialmente Lincoln, era muy bueno.

-S...Si, así es.-Respondió.-Por eso quiero ser una mejor persona para el, una mejor hermana.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Dijo alegremente.-Es un buen comienzo!

-Je je, muchas...muchas gracias, Darcy.-Dijo Lisa.-Me alegra volver a verte, oye, si me buscas.-Dijo sacando un papel y escribiendo algo.-Esta es mi calle.

-Genial!-Respondió alegre.-No puedo esperar a que nos podamos ver de nuevo.-Dijo para luego mirar su reloj.-Ay! llegaré tarde a casa, ¡Adiós, Lisa! Me agrado verte de nuevo luego de unos años, ¡Nos vemos!

-Nos vemos, Darcy.-Se despidió Lisa.

La pequeña genio caminó hacia casa, entonces vio que al otro lado de la calle de donde estaba,varias cintas amarillas policiales, así como uniformados acordonando la escena, pero Lisa pudo ver un cadáver completamente descuartizado con una crueldad que parecía no tener Límites, marcas de cuchillos por todo su cuerpo, era apenas reconocible, y los reporteros informaban del asesinato.

- _Anoche se ha producido una fuga masiva de la prisión de Arkham, en Anticosti, la mayoría de los criminales reclusos llegaron aparentemente en balsas y barcos robados a la península de nueva escocia y llegando finalmente a nuestra ciudad, Toronto, y como pueden ver, los resultados no se hicieron esperar, la víctima era Jefferson Tobías, un hombre de 37 años que trabajaba en la planta nuclear de la ciudad y que esta noche fue cruelmente asesinado por el sádico Victor Zsasz_.-Anunció Vicky Vale a la cámara.- _También varios criminales encabezados por el pingüino se han hecho con el control de varios lugares así como de armamento, de hecho, se produjo un asalto en una fábrica abandonada contra ellos por parte de Batman, pero el Pingüino logró escapar, a los ciudadanos de Toronto, se les pide que mientras la policía esté haciéndole frente a esta ola criminal, circulen con muchísimo cuidado, particularmente en la noche, vuelvan temprano a sus hogares._

-Sabía que mi proyecto de sistema de seguridad y defensa personal eran vitales.-Murmuró Lisa.-Debo apresurarme para salvaguardar la seguridad de mi hermana menor, y de mis hermanos mayores.-Agregó dirigiéndose a la mansión Wayne, una vez dentro, se dirigió a un pino que estaba en el patio trasero, en donde estaban sus raíces, había un pequeño botón cubierto por las hojas, al presionarlo, unas escaleras se mostraron hacia abajo y Lisa bajó, mostrando todo un búnker debajo de el patio trasero de la mansión.-Que suerte que logre crear otro búnker sin que nadie lo notara, así puedo tener más tiempo para el proyecto sin que tenga críticas por parte del señor Wayne, lo siento, señor Elijah, pero lo hago por mi familia.-Dijo dejando sus materiales con los que trabajaba para luego subir con su mochila e ir a la mansión para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

 _21:17 PM_

-¿Lincoln?-La comediante llamó a su puerta semi abierta y echó un ojo.-Lincoln, ¿estas bien? Vamos, es hora de cenar.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.-Respondió el albino, cubierto por las sábanas y cobertores de su cama.-Prefiero dormir con el estomago vacío.

-Lincoln, ¿sucede algo?-Insistió Luan.

-Te dije que estoy bien.-Dijo con un tono grave.

-No suenas como si estuvieras bien.-Dijo seriamente.

-Déjame solo.

-No Lincoln.-Dijo acercándose a su cama.-¿Te pasa algo? dime.

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie, ¿si?!-Exclamó sin gritar.-Déjame solo, por favor, no quier...-Agregó con un tono más bajo sin poder terminar lo último.

Luan se acercó tranquilamente, pudiendo notar que su hermano yacía en una posición fetal bajo la cama, no tuvo temor en sentarse a su lado y acariciar su cabello blanco.

-Lincoln.

-...

-...

-...

-(Suspiro) ¿Aún te afecta...esos recuerdos?

Lincoln solo se aferró a sus sábanas aún más, y Luan solo atinó a abrazarlo, sin separarse del que fue una vez el pequeño copo de nieve que le inspiró y le motivo a seguir el camino de la comedia, para contar chistes que hicieran reír, para dar una sonrisa cuando estuviera triste, aunque su defecto era su excesivo gusto por las bromas los 1° de Abril era muy dañino para sus hermanos, este acabó cuando los Louds se vieron afectados por las revelaciones por parte quien quiera que fuera el que los expuso ante toda la ciudad.

Ahora Luan entendía que la comedia, o al menos desde su punto de vista, era para hacer felices a los demás más que al propio bromista, por lo cual se empeñaba en animar a su hermano siempre que podía. Después de todo, el fue su inspiración, y más que nada, es su hermano menor.

-Linc, te entiendo.-Susurró.-créeme, pero tenemos que olvidar el pasado, lo importante es que estamos aquí, y todavía seguimos siendo hermanos, además, nadie te culpa, no fuiste el que lo empezó todo, por favor, ya no te culpes más.

Lincoln no dijo nada, pero su agarre aminoró.

-Vamos, Lincoln, bajemos a cenar.

-Gracias, pero yo no...

- _Grrr.-_ Gruñó su estómago.

-Parece que no dices la verdad.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-Vamos.-Insistió.-Todas nos están esperando.

-De acuerdo.

Dicho eso, los 2 bajaron al comedor para cenar, en ella, Luan aprovechó de dar un par de chistes casuales, varios de ellos si lograron hacer algo de gracia, aunque la mayoría se los dedicaba a su hermano. Para poder animarlo.

* * *

Esa noche, Lisa aprovechó para volver a su búnker para seguir con su trabajo de seguridad, había empezado el año pasado, y para acelerar el paso, sin decírselo a nadie, se había creado un cinturón con 2 brazos mecánicos adicionales desplegables, lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantar su propio peso, los usaba para tener más manos a su disposición. Sumado a que había puesto un sistema de alerta en caso de que alguien hace un par de meses, con el permiso del señor Wayne, por supuesto.

Y fue en ese momento que una luz roja a su lado comenzó a parpadear, abrió su tableta que estaba conectada, en ella pudo ver a una chica Rubia de al parecer 21 años, vestida con un abrigo Cían, suéter café oscuro, pantalones marrones rojizos y una bufanda también celeste cían, saltar la reja y avanzar a la calle, Lisa se hizo una idea de quien podría ser.

Sin embargo supo que tampoco podía salir al descubierto, sumado a que ya había visto a varios criminales, y una vez en la televisión también a cierto justiciero que personifica al único mamífero volador del mundo animal, así que Lisa entonces recordó su cinturón con brazos mecánicos desplegables. Pero también se puso una camisa de manga larga y pantalones verdes como su suéter, un par de guantes de color gris metálico, un par de zapatillas creadas por ella que había trabajado anteriormente, y un par de gafas como las que usaba en invierno pero que también cubrían su rostro para no revelar su identidad, sumado a que se equipó un GPS para coordinarse por las calles de Toronto del estado de Nueva Escocia, Canadá.

Siguió a la Rubia escalando los edificios usando sus brazos mecánicos adicionales que salían de su cinturón, hasta que la encontró en la azotea de un edificio a 4 calles al sudeste de la ciudad, cerca de la bahía. Lori estaba mirando el mar desde esa altura, sin percatarse de su hermana.

-Hermana mayor.-la llamó.

-¿Lisa?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Li...¿Que haces aquí? ¿y que estas usando?

-Te pregunto lo mismo.-Replicó.-¿Y esas son pistolas?

Ambas se sorprendieron al verse mutuamente, luego de darse explicaciones una a la otra, se calmaron un poco y luego de un rato, se quedaron sentadas sobre la azotea, viendo el mar.

-Supongo que no pude resistirme a la opción de entrar como justiciera, como Lincoln lo dice.-Dijo Lori.-Pero esto es la vida real.

-¿Y que harás?-Quiso saber Lisa.

-No voy a quedarme parada mientras Literalmente la ciudad se vuelve un campo minado para nuestros hermanos, especialmente Lily, tengo esperanza de que podré al menos...dar un fuerte golpe al crimen, especialmente luego de salvar a mi hermana de ese loco con máscara.

-Hermana.-Dijo Lisa.-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo desees, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz con mi intelecto, así que me gustaría echarte una mano.

-Gracias.

Entonces vieron que a lo lejos humo, había un incendio, así que fueron rápidamente a ver, efectivamente, un edificio se estaba incendiando, las 2 no dudaron en entrar y lograron oír en medio de las llamas gritos de algunas personas, Lisa se encargó de los pisos superiores, sacando a una mujer y su hijo y a una niña del piso superior, mientras que Lori sacó a un hombre, una pareja de ancianos y otra de padres jóvenes cuya mujer estaba embarazada. Aunque las 2 notaron que el edificio contaba con alarmas contra incendios.

-¿Que le pasa a la alarma?

-Se fue la electricidad.-Dijo un hombre que estaba afuera antes de que comenzara el incendio.-Alguien entró al edificio y entonces comenzó a salir humo.-Agegó.

Entonces el batimovil hizo su aparición junto a su conductor que salió de un salto para mirar el fuego.

-No te ofendas, pero llegas tarde, estas 2 chicas liberaron a los civiles atrapados.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Batman.-Pero la pregunta es, ¿quien inició el fuego?

-¡YO!-Gritó una voz femenina, seguido de una explosión desde el 4 piso del edificio, revelando a una mujer aparente de tes caucásica, con toda su piel quemada de hace tiempo, usando pantalones y guantes largos de manos negros, un sostén blanco que cubría sus pechos, una máscara que cubría su rostro pero dejando visible su cabeza que mostraba pocos mechones de cabello castaño por las quemaduras, y más importante, una mochila cohete con alas propulsadas por combustible y llevando un lanzallamas consigo.-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Batman!

- ** _Luciérnaga._**

-¡Derrotaste a mi padre hace años, Batman! ( _Jadeo de inhalación de aire_ )...Pero hace mucho de eso!-Exclamó para propulsarse por el aire tratando de escapar, Batman fue tras ella, sin embargo Lori, sin pensarlo 2 veces, disparó contra una de las alas de Luciérnaga, dándole en uno de sus motores.-¡No!, No creas que eres rival para mi ( _Jadeo de inhalación de aire_ ) No lograrás extinguir mi llama!-Gritó mientras trataba de nivelarse y al mismo tiempo disparaba fuego contra el batimovil que le seguía en persecución.

Sin embargo, Lisa también estaba siguiendo también a Luciérnaga desde las azoteas, informó a Lori que estaba andando en círculos alrededor del sector, así que la rubia mayor se subió al edificio más alto del sector y logró divisar la persecución que estaba en círculo mayormente, entonces logró ver cuando Luciérnaga iba a pasar bajo suyo.

y saló del edificio, logrando caer sobre Luciérnaga, y disparó contra el motor de la pirómana, haciendo que esta haga corto circuito. Las 2 cayeron y Lori comenzó a propinarle varios golpes en la cara, pero Luciérnaga entonces activa nuevamente su mochila cohete y sale volando, solo para ser llevada nuevamente al suelo por Batman.

-¡No...! Cof, cof...Toronto...Debe...ack!...ARDER.-Gritó entonces para ser noqueada de un puñetazo en la cara por Batman, las chicas vieron que no tenían nada que hacer, y se fueron, mientras la policía llegaba y se llevaban a Luciérnaga.

-De pie, Lynns.-Dijo uno de los oficiales llevándose a la chica.

-Arderás por esto, Batman ( _Jadeo de inhalación de aire_ ), ¡Todos lo harán!-Declaró Luciérnaga para luego ser metida en el coche policial.

-Muchas gracias, Batman.-Dijo el comisionado Gordon, el líder del cuerpo policial.-Ya estábamos lidiando con Gertie Lynns antes de la fuga, de tal padre, tal hija.

-No es usual que Luciérnaga comenzara a nuevamente.-Dijo Batman, bueno, verán, el anterior Batman (Bruce Wayne) tuvo un último enfrentamiento con Garfield Lynns, la Luciérnaga original cuando el intentó causar una explosión de gas en una estación, fue detenido, pero el resultado, fue que Lynns moriría poco después por sus quemaduras, siendo testigo su hija biológica y su ex esposa, la primera también acabó con quemaduras en el rostro, a su adolescencia culpó a Batman por eso, aunque fue su propio padre que causó la explosión que también acabaría con su vida posteriormente.-Estoy seguro de que esto está relacionado con la fuga de Arkham.

Entonces Batman tomó a Luciérnaga de sus hombros y la dejó contra una patrulla.

-¿Quien planeo la fuga de Arkham?-Preguntó con fiereza.

-¡Aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría!

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Que te importa?

Mala jugada, entonces Batman la estrelló contra el suelo, agarrando su brazo a la mujer.

-¡Que sabes de la fuga!

-Aaahhh! ¡Esta bien, Esta bien! La fuga fue financiada por alguien de los Outlouds, un tipo al parecer afroamericano, bastante joven, junto a una chica de grandes puños, hicieron un trato con el Pingüino para encabezar el crimen en esta ciudad, me liberaron de Arkham antes de la fuga, ¡pero te lo juro, es todo lo que sé!

-Muy bien.-Dijo Batman.-Si descubro que me mientes, te romperé el otro brazo.

-¿El otro que...?

(Sonar de hueso roto)

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH! HIJO DE PERRA!-Gritó Luciérnaga para luego ser levantada nuevamente por los oficiales y llevársela.

-Deberías haberla matado.-Dijo cierto joven castaño que estaba apoyado contra una patrulla al lado suyo.-Sabes que esos tipos como ella nunca cambiarán, son una peste para la ciudad.

-Matar no es parte de mi código, Santiago, y lo sabes.-Replicó Batman caminando al batimovil, quedando de espaldas con Santiago.-Sabes que un día de estos podría meterte tras las rejas por todos los asesinatos que haz cometido.

-Sabes que esos criminales nunca cambiarán.-Replicó.-Y...ya quisiera ver eso.

Sin más, el batimovil se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras en el cielo, su señal aún prevalecía.

La noche aún no terminaba, y más se unirían a ella.

* * *

-¿Y como piensas titular a tu alter ego?-Preguntó.

Miró a sus pistolas, y luego su reflejo en el agua, dándole la idea.

-¿Que tal: _Cyan gun_?

-Bueno, es fácil de recordar, y creo que combina con tu estilo.

-¿Y tu?

- _Green mechanism,_ a tu servicio, hermana.

Y ella le sonrió a su hermana menor.


	6. Chapter 5 (Parte 2)

**_Capítulo 5: La Fuga (Parte 2)_**

* * *

 _Lamento la demora, además de que me había dado un descanso, además sufría un bloqueo, pues las partes de esta historia las hice mientras veía gameplays de la tetralogía de Batman Arkham, quizás la vea de nuevo para inspirarme, aún así, les voy a traer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, además a muchos les ha gustado, no me gustaría dejarlos con la duda._

 _Pues vamos allá_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los hermanos ya se habían despertado...o al menos 9 de los 11, ¿por que? 2 de ellos habían salido anoche, la mayor y la segunda menor, nuevamente volvieron a las 5 de la mañana, se volvieron a cambiar, Lisa dejó su máquina en el bunker, y Lori la dejó en su cama para que durmiera, ya se encargaría la mayor de dar una excusa del por que tan ojerosas, ahora iría a tomarse algo de café y pediría que dejaran dormir a Lisa, con la excusa de que no pudo dormir.

Y sin embargo, ahora realmente no podría dormir, y no por la insistencia de sus hermanos.

* * *

 _-¡Atrapenla!_

 _-¡Suéltenme, Suéltenme!, ¡Ayuda! ¡ayuda!-_ Gritó la genio mientras sentía el dolor de enormes pies paténadole en el estómago, y descaradamente no les importaba su edad por más mínimo. _-¡Mamá, Papá!-Sus ojos se humedecieron._

 _-Eres una genio y le pides a mami y a papi que te ayuden? ja! que cobarde y descarada eres tras formular una tonta teoría y un estúpido protocolo.-Se burló uno que le propinó una patada aplastante en su parte media, haciendo que Lisa sacara aire._

 _-Y...Yo n-no quise hacerlo.-Dijo Llorando.-No quise que nada de esto pasara._

 _-¡Cállate!-Dijo otro y le golpeó con fuerza en su estómago, tan fuerte que dejó caer más lágrimas._

 _-Ooughhh.-Sopló aire la genio._

 _-Hija de puta, ojalá te mueras.-Dijo otro mientras la pateaban sin misericordia._

 _La genio solo lloraba, suplicando y pidiendo misericordia, 2 cosas que no le iban a dar, una de las patadas destrozó sus lentes._

 _-¡Maldita seas, Lisa, ye puedes ir a donde mandamos a tu hermano! ¡¿no es acaso lo que querías?!_

 _-N...no, ¡por supuesto que no!_

 _-¡PUES MUY TARDE, MALDITA!_

 _Entonces vio como tenían un cuerpo todo golpeado y sangrado, con un destacado cabello blanco antes de que lo arrojaran al fuego._

 _-¡NOO!-Lloró de forma desgarradora ante tal espectáculo._

* * *

-¡Lisa!

La genio había despertado con lágrimas a cántaros saliendo de sus ojos ojerosos por la falta de sueño, pudiendo ver a su hermano mayor, quien la miraba muy preocupado.

-¡Lincoln!-Gritó Lisa arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Lisa, ¿estas bien? ¿que pasó?-Preguntó el albino quien estaba acompañando por Lily, Luna y Luan.

-Me...Me disculpo por mi actuar que les alarmó.-Respondió acomodando sus lentes, intentando recuperar su tono estático.-Solo tuve una pesadilla de poca importancia, yo...no pude dormir bien anoche.

-Fueron recuerdos de Royal Woods, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿como lo supiste?

Lincoln suspiró.

-Liz, yo también he tenido ese tipo de sueños.-Respondió.-Toda la ciudad quería verlas muertas por lo que me hicieron, pero yo no puedo parar de pensar que sea mi culpa. Creo que les arruiné todo.

-Hermano mayor.-Dijo la genio pasando el forso en sus ojos.-Fue culpa de todas, tu solo querías tu espacio y que respetaramos tus gusto como tu nos respetabas, fuimos nosotras, nosotras nos metimos en esto, fue nuestra culpa por no poder aceptar un no como respuesta, ni poderte dar un si.-Replicó.-Lincoln, por favor, mi hermano mayor, esto no fue tu culpa, fue nuestra. No pienses así...no me gusta, me hace recordar lo mala que fui.

-(Suspiro) esta bien.-Dijo y ella lo abrazó a el.-Intentaré olvidar eso. Pues aún nos tenemos como familia.

-Gracias, hermano mayor.-Lisa sonrió sinceramente.-Eso es muy recomfortante, tanto para mi como para ti.

* * *

-Logre derrotar a varios hombres, pero el Pingüino escapó, Bruno.

-Ya lo atraparás Elijah.-Dijo el hombre.-No te preocupes, confío en que no permitirás que el Pingüino siga haciendo de las suyas.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Por ahora, veré como estarán los Loud, los he oído a algunos llorar, y estoy preocupado.

-Pues ve, nadie te detendrá.-Dijo Bruce.-Además ellos necesitan consuelo, sufrieron mucho cuando los encontraste.

-Ni lo menciones...

* * *

-Lincoln.-Dijo Lisa.-Con...las cosas que han estado pasando yo...estoy asustada.

-Lisa, no te preocupes.-Respondió Lincoln.-No te pasará nada mientras tus hermanos mayores te cuiden.

-Por eso.-Replicó.-Tengo miedo por ustedes y por mi hermana menor, Lily, como ya dije, mentí cuando dije que era inmune a las emociones humanas, ahora tengo miedo, no quiero perderlos también como mamá y papá.-Agregó con los ojos humedecidos.-Son todo lo que me queda.

-Lo se, Liz, Lo se...

Lincoln levantó a Lisa en sus brazos sin dejar de consolarla.

-Hey, Lisa.-Dijo Lincoln.-Mejor...olvidemos el pasado, centrémonos en el ahora, por favor.

-Snif...Esta bien, Lincoln.-Respondió Lisa.-Lo siento.

Y los 2 bajaron a desayunar.

* * *

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta el atardecer, donde las clases terminaron, y Luna y Luan salían de la escuela, juntas iban caminando de camino a casa, aunque las 2 aprovechaban sin apuros para charlar. Luna hace poco, unas 3 semanas para ser exacto, había conocido a un par de chicos de su estilo, vivían en el vecindario al este de la ciudad, los conoció cuando tuvo que hacer un proyecto en conjunto en la escuela, después de eso, supo que necesitaban a un cuarto para complementarse, eran 2 chicos varones y una chica más, primero, el baterista, Donnie Darson, Afroamericano, jeans azules, camisa blanca y una sudadera gris, Stuart Bradford, bajista, tes clara, castaño, remera negra, pantalones grises, británico, y finalmente, la cantante, Erika Flores, Tes un poco menos clara que la de Luna, de cabello negro largo suelto, blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones cafés oscuro, mientras que la Loud guitarrista, como no podía ser de otra manera, se volvió la que tocaba con guitarra eléctrica. Eran unos chicos simpáticos, cabe destacar que con ellos, el ánimo de Luna mejoró bastante.

Luan por su parte, tenía un repertorio más...variado, había hecho 3 amigas en total y 2 chicos, todos ellos no tenían algo que los destacara en grande como Luan en la comedia, simplemente eran chicos comunes de su edad, aunque hay que destacar que les agradaba mucho Luan, porque siempre sabía como subirles los ánimos.

Las 2 hermanas iban como de costumbre rumbo a su casa, charlando de como estaba su día.

-Y hemos hecho algunos discos, esperamos que gusten al público.-Comentó Luan su día.-¿Que tal tu día, Luan?

-Oh, nada solo pasando el "Diario" de siempre, ja ja ja.-Bromeo.-Pero bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decir, todo fue normal, oh!, pero ahora que me acuerdo, Tim y Marty le jugaron una buena broma a Curt ya sus compañeros de octavo año, ya era hora de que alguien les diera una lección a esos bravucones.

-Ja ja ja, ¿no será que lo aprendieron de ti, o si, hermana?

-Ehh je je, la verdad...si, ellos me lo dijeron.-confesó la comediante.

En el camino, pasaron por una tienda de televisiones, por pura curiosidad, echaron un ojo.

- _Aquí, Vicky vale reportando en vivo desde la zona norte de la ciudad, un ataque a la planta termoeléctrica dejó a varios de los trabajadores heridos, según los reportes, el ataque fue ejecutado a manos de los 2 criminales, Bane y el denominado Sr. Frío, según parece, Bane fue convencido por el Sr Frío para atacar la planta termoeléctrica, por fortuna, nuestro justiciero, Batman, logró frustrar a Bane, pero Victor Fries ha escapado._

-Cielos, ese Bane se ve muy bruto.-Comentó Luan.

-Solo es un gorila, hasta yo podría darle una lección.

-¡¿Que?! Luna, no es en serio verdad.

-¿Bromeas? mira, me da gusto que alguien como ese Murciélago se esté haciendo cargo de los criminales de verdad, pero la gente no debería quedarse sin hacer nada, deberían hacer algo también.

-Créeme que me gustaría hacer esto tanto como tu, pero a veces es mejor no meterse con fuerzas que nos superan.-Respondió.-Luna, ya perdimos a mamá y a papá, por favor, no podemos perder a uno de nosotros.

Luna aún recordaba todo por lo que les pasó, si algo tenía claro, era que ninguna de ellas ni Lincoln tenían culpa de ello, el responsable era quien quiera que fuera el que filtró los videos de ellos hace 4 años. por culpa de quien sea el que haya hecho eso, sus padres murieron, y ellos se quedaron sin hogar, su hermanito sufría de culpa que no tenía, y Lily no pudo conocer a sus padres. Las mayores prometieron ser mejores de lo que fueron hace 4 años, ayudando y consolando a sus hermanos menores de forma casi maternal, las 3 mayores eran las que más se comportaron así desde que se comenzaron a quedar con el Señor Wayne.

Pensarlo un poco hizo reconsiderar sus acciones a Luna, pero no del todo.

-Lamento si te puse nerviosa, Luan.

-(Suspiro) esta bien, Luna.-Replicó.-se que no quieres que nada nos pase, pero tampoco pongas en riesgo tu propia vida.

-Lo se.-Suspiró.-Pero realmente, si algo llega a pasar, me gustaría poder hacer algo, son todo lo que tengo.

Entonces no dudó y la abrazó.

-Lo sé, Luna, Lo sé.-Respondió.-Vamos a casa, ¿si? un descanso no te vendría mal.

-Si, tienes razón.-Dijo Luna.-Vamos.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre Toronto, y el caballero de la noche volvió a sus patrullares nocturnos, Estaba siguiendo la pista del Pingüino luego de que escapara la noche anterior, estaba colaborando con otro grupo criminal dentro de Toronto.

-Las pistas del pingüino y sus hombres conducen hasta un viejo reactor nuclear.-Dijo.-Fue abandonado tras un incidente en el que casi explota, aunque las autoridades lograron estabilizar el epicentro, sigue siendo un lugar potencialmente peligroso.

Entonces el murciélago saltó y cayó sobre el batimovil, poniendo rumbo hacia el reactor nuclear abandonado.

Rompió las rejas con los letreros de "NO ENTRAR, ZONA PELIGROSA", a pesar de los índices de radiación generalmente bajos, las autoridades la habían declarado zona peligrosa.

Una vez cerca de las instalaciones, Batman, entró dentro del reactor con un medidor de radiación, este indicaba que los niveles eran muy bajos mientras avanzaba, aunque lo dejó un poco desconcertado lo que vio al frente de los pasillos.

Conforme avanzaba, se veían más y más enredaderas y vegetación ramificándose por las paredes y los tubos.

Al llegar a la sala de control, vio a varios hombres del pingüino, todos muertos, mostraban venas de color verde y las raíces se incrustaban en sus cuerpos.

-Están todos muertos.-Dijo entre dientes al ver aquellas vidas quitadas, por malas que fueran.-Envenenados.

Y siguió caminando sin saber que era observado.

- _No es el mismo de hace unos años._ -Dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras.- _Pero se ve más fácil que el anterior._

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo de Loud Nights, saben, extrañaba esta obra, me siento bien de volver a trabajar en ella.**_

 _ **Batman ha ido a investigar a un reactor Nuclear abandonado siguiendo la pista del pingüino que se iba a reunir con otro grupo criminal con el fin de negociar al parecer. ¿Pero que habrá pasado ahí? Varios tipos muertos por veneno, y no hay rastro del pingüino o de sus "negociantes"**_

 _ **Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **MontanaHatsune92 : Je je, la fuga de Arkham claramente fue planeada por alguien, pero ahora también Batman (y quizás también los Louds) va a tener que encargarse de los villanos que escaparon antes de causen más destrozos, si es que logra ser tan eficaz Elijah como su antecesor, veremos si es capaz de seguir los pasos de Bruce. Y con Luciérnaga, obviamente hay que tener las agallas suficientes para hacerle frente sin subestimarla, o como tu dices, lo convertirá en carne asada. Y Como vez, Santiago también apareció, y si, va a tener discrepancias con Batman, del mismo modo que lo tendría Alexander ¿no crees?, Un gran saludo.**_

 _ **Senor de Rojo : No se si poner eso, aunque si llegó a poner a Deadshot, quizás podría pensar en algo. Veo que te gusta Deadshot, es un buen personaje, y confieso que yo lo conocí gracias a Suicide Squad, Saludos.**_

 _ **El caballero de las antorchas: Quizás si, aunque ya está Darcy, y no le guarda rencores a Lisa, quizás podrían reconstruir su antigua amistad, si es que no pasa algo antes, pues recordemos que Lisa también acaba de entrar como posible justiciera junto a Lori, Gracias, y yo igual pienso que Luciérnaga es una gran villana, se me ocurrió que fuera una mujer aquí, en este caso, la Hija del Luciérnaga original.**_

 _ **J0nas Nagrera : No, era Santiago, OC de AnonimousReader98, buen autor de Wattpad, y aquí es lector simplemente. A mi igual me gustan la parte de los Flashbacks de los Louds, aunque aún falta bastante para saber quien (o que) expuso a los Louds como monstruos e hizo que los desterraran de la ciudad, no te preocupes, Lucy tendrá pronto su participación, además de que es mi segunda favorita después de Lori. Un saludo, gracias por tu Review.**_

 _ **AnonimousReader98 : Me alegra que te gustara como puse a Santiago en la historia, prometo usarlo sabiamente, aunque tengo planeado ver más discusión de el con Batman respecto a los criminales. Lori sin duda fue muy valiente al enfrentarse al Profesor Pyg para salvar a su hermana, que después se unió a ella para luchar, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella también entre al mundo de los justicieros, si, Tarde o temprano, Lori deberá a usar bien sus armas, y no diré nada al respecto cuando los Louds descubran la verdad, excepto que no lo podrán creer. Un saludo, nos leeremos luego.**_

 _ **Oficialmente ya voy a retomar las historias, me he sentido bien ahora con escribir esta, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos Vemos!**_


	7. Chapter 5 (Parte 3)

**_Capítulo 5: La Fuga (Parte 3)_**

* * *

Luna y Luan llegaron a la mansión, siendo recibidas, fueron con Lincoln y las demás a la sala del comedor y cenaron, la cena la preparó Lincoln y Leni con ayuda de Alfred, pues se ofrecieron a ayudar al hombre.

-Oigan, ¿Donde está el señor Wayne?-Lanzó esa pregunta Lola.

-Dijo que volvería tarde, tuvo una reunión importante y tuvo que quedarse.-Mintió Alfred.

-Las calles últimamente han como que estado muy peligrosas en la noche.-Comentó Leni.-Ojalá este bien.

-No se preocupe, señorita Loud.-Dijo Alfred.-Elijah ya sabe de esto, está preparado por si algo ocurre.

* * *

No estaba preparado para algo como eso, o eso pensaba Batman en ese entonces, había entrado en lo más profundo de la planta abandonada, rodeado de vegetación, entonces su medidor comenzó a sonar, al moverlo un poco por la vegetación, la radiación era alta.

-Parece que las plantas han absorbido la mayoría de la radiación del lugar.-Comentó Batman.-O es que estas plantas mutaron por la radiación porque ya estaban aquí ... o alguien las trajo hace no mucho.

- _Haz dado en el clavo, tesoro._ -Respondió una voz suave.

Batman notó que probablemente era la responsable de esas plantas, al ver a su alrededor vio que las plantas comenzaron a moverse y cambiar de posición, entonces comenzaron a florecer por todos lados, y frente a el puente de control brotó una enorme flor de colores rojos y amarillo por las puntas de sus pétalos.

Al abrirse, emergió una figura femenina, delgada, pelirroja, piel verdosa vistiendo con una blusa sin mangas que cubría también sus partes íntimas, las piernas y los brazos llevaban guantes de color verde aparentemente hechos de hojas, pero entonces, el murciélago fue sometido por las enredaderas que atraparon sus brazos y piernas, y comenzó a intentar zafarse pero entonces la mujer pelirroja puso su mano bajo su mentón e hizo que la mirara.

-No malgastes tus fuerzas, tesoro.-Dijo.-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees? es bastante ... natural.

- **Hiedra Venenosa.** -Dijo Batman.

-La única e inigualable.-Respondió ella.-Pero tu, no te vez igual, siento tu piel, y me doy cuenta que no es el mismo hombre el que me encerró hace años, ¿acaso alguien más quiso jugar a ser tu, bats?

-No tengo para que responder eso.-Declaró.-Tu por otra parte, ¿que haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás con el pingüino o eres su colaborador?

-Por supuesto que no.-Respondió Hiedra.-Mi lucha va más allá de los conflictos del hombre.-Declaró.-Este lugar ha sido una de las más abominables creaciones del ser humano, o eso creí al principio.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Resulta que la radiación puede matar.-Dijo mientra acariciaba un brote de sus "Plantas"-Pero también puede ... cambiar, hasta ... mejorar, mejorar a mis amadas petunias.-Argumentó la pelirroja.

Batman entonces pudo hacerse una idea de lo que se refiría Hiedra, y no era nada lindo.

-Admira, el futuro.

Hiedra sacó entonces una especie de planta carnívora del tamaño de un chimpancé, con raíces que le funcionaban como patas arácnidas y su mandíbula cubierta de púas.

-Ahora que me he hecho con la radiación de esta planta nuclear, puedo crear un ejército de plantas.-Declaró Hiedra venenosa.-Y finalmente la madre naturaleza se alzará como la indiscutible reina del mundo.

* * *

 _-Alfred._

 _-¿Señor Wayne?_

 _-Hiedra venenosa está aquí, ha mutado a sus plantas con los residuos radioactivos de la planta, y parece que no hay rastro del Pingüino ni de sus "compradores", pero ahora debo centrarme más en Hiedra, si libera sus planas mutantes con la radiación de esta planta, desatará un caos. Debo detenerla. Alfred, activa el protocolo "Haz Bajo la manga"_

 _-Como ordene._

* * *

Mientras tanto, Los hermanos Louds se preparaban para dormir, cabe destacar que ahora todas tenían una habitación propia, bueno, excepto Luna y Luan, a pesar de que podrían haber tenido una propia cada una, decidieron seguir compartiendo una habitación, pues seguían siendo cercanas.

Luna y Luan terminaron de lavarse los dientes para regresar a su habitación, pero la guitarrista vio a su hermano cabizbajo yendo a su habitación, se veía Triste.

-Lincoln.-Dijo Luna.

-Ah, Hola.-Replicó el albino, sin muchos ánimos.

-Hermano, ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien.-Respondió.

Claramente, ambas sabían que su tono decía lo contrario.

-Linky, ¿que sucedes?-Preguntó Luan.

-Nada.

-Eso no es verdad, hermano.-Replicó Luna.-Estás decaído, ¿aún no lo has podido superar?

El solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo evitarlo...

-Lincoln.-Dijo Luna poniendo su manos en sus hombros.-Esto no fue tu culpa, por favor comprende, no fue tu culpa, **fue nuestra.**

-Es verdad.-Secundó Luan.-Fuimos nosotras las que nos metimos en esto, por nuestra estupidez, hicimos que todo un pueblo nos odiara, pero a ti no.-Dijo con pesar al tener que recordar eso, pero también quería hacerle entender a su hermano que no tenía culpa de nada.-Lincoln.

El solo prestó atención, confundido.

-Hermano, lo que Luan está tratando de decir, es que ya... es mejor que olvidemos eso, fue hace 4 años, ya nada podemos hacer.

Lincoln solo suspiró y desvió la mirada, triste.

-Lincoln.

Ambas intentaron animarlo, así que entraron con el a su habitación con el fin de charlar un poco y como ya se dijo, tratar de animarlo. Mientras, desde una puerta, su hermana mayor oyó todo, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermano.

Suspiró y se acostó, esperando a que sus hermanas se durmieran.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Leni se durmió, Lori se puso de pie, fue a su armario y tomó ciertos ropajes para luego salir con ellos y dirigirse a la base escondida de Lisa, donde esta la estaba esperando al descender.

-Gracias por ayudar, Lisa.-Agradeció.-Pero aún así te voy a pedir que te cuides ¿ok? en lo que nos estamos metiendo es algo muy arriesgado, no solo para nosotras 2.

-Lo se perfectamente, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa.-Créeme que si hago esto contigo, es por proteger a nuestra familia, y eso te incluye, además de que he estado trabajando en mi traje para proporcionarme protección mejorada y con un equipo amplio.

-Entendido.-Dijo Lori.

-Después, si quieres podría hacerte también unas mejoras para tu traje, no me tardaría mucho.

-Déjalo para después, sé cuidarme sola de momento.-Respondió la rubia.-Además, quisiera salir además para despejar un poco la mente.

-Lo que tu digas, hermana.

Lori asintió y fue a cambiarse, además de que Lisa le mostró una mejora para sus pistolas en las que trabajó durante la tarde, una vez cambiadas a Cyan Gun y Green Mecanism, ambas fueron a dar por inicio a su primer patrullaje oficial durante la noche.

* * *

Hiedra acariciaba el pecho de Batman estando de cabeza mientras caminaba a su alrededor, el murciélago se mantenía firme, pero con la sangre llegándole a la cabeza, sintió dificultades con su concentración.

-Fu fu fu, tu sangre está subiéndote a la cabeza.-Murmuró Hiedra.-Ah, aún recuerdo cuando también yo tenía sistema circulatorio, pero luego fue substituido por fotosíntesis, haciéndome una con la naturaleza, y no será mucho para que la madre naturaleza finalmente reine sobre la tierra.

-No si puedo evitarlo.-Dijo Batman, que aprovechó de sacar de su bolsillo un control remoto y apretar un botón.

En un estruendo que tomó por sorpresa a Hiedra, el batimovil rompió la pared entrando en escena, haciendo que Batman se libere.

Sin embargo, las enredaderas envolvieron a Hiedra venenosa y se escabulló entre las raíces.

-El tallo principal debe estar conectado al núcleo del reactor, no puedo dejar que Hiedra lo use para sus armas, y si no tengo cuidado, el reactor podría aún tener energía nuclear, si llegara a explotar, los daños serían catastróficos.-Dijo Batman.-Si está usando el núcleo del reactor como fuente de energía, debo apagarlo manualmente. Alfred.-Comunicó.-Trae el gas antisuero, Hiedra venenosa está aquí.

- _Recibido._

Entonces corrió al núcleo con el fin de encontrar sus cables y desconectarlo. El pingüino podría esperar.

* * *

-Que tienes, Lis?-Preguntó.

-Según parece, el criminal conocido con el elegante apodo de "Pingüino" esta colaborando con grupo de extraño nombre en cuanto al intercambio de armamento en la ciudad, las armas que este grupo vende son de alto calibre.

-¿Que hacemos?

-Bueno, se reunirían en una vieja planta nuclear, quizás deberíamos investigar ahí.-Sugirió Green Mecanism.

-Pues entonces iremos.

-Espera, mira.

Ambas hermanas miraron a donde Lisa señaló, viendo que había una explosión cerca de un edificio, tuvieron que ir a ver a investigar antes del reactor nuclear abandonado.

Ambas aterrizaron en tierra y vieron el lugar destrozado y cubierto de hielo en algunos lados, el edificio era una especie de joyería grande, pero las joyas estaban en su lugar, excepto por los cristales grandes, al parecer, quien estuviera robando, buscaba un cierto específico de joyas.

-Esto es raro.-Dijo Lori.-¿Que clase de ladrón no se lleva joyas en un robo?

-Seguramente uno no busca estas.-Respondió Lisa.-Alguien que busca algo más que solo simples joyas, los cristales grandes, los rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes no están.

-Tal vez quería buscar lo que más valor tuviera para hacerse rico.

- _Corrección_.

Entonces apareció el causante del hielo, junto a un hombre corpulento con una máscara, el primero usaba una especie de traje, su piel era azul pálido y usaba anteojos o gafas de color rojo, además de una especie de arma congelante.

-Los Diamantes y los rubíes son para mi experimento.-Dijo.-Lo demás es para mi compañero temporal, Bane.

-Así que tu fuiste el que llenó de hielo el lugar.-Dijo Lisa.

-Correcto.-Respondió.-Soy el señor frío, y Bane está a mi lado, ustedes ¿se aliaron con el murciélago o están entrando por su propia cuenta?

-Como sea.-Dijo Bane.-Si se interponen en nuestro camino, las haré pedazos, a ambas.

-Eso está por verse.

* * *

Cerca del núcleo del reactor, Batman llegó a través de los ductos debido a que hiedra había bloqueado las puertas con los brotes de vegetación en los alrededores, pero se había olvidado de los ductos de ventilación, cosa que el murciélago aprovechó y logró entrar al núcleo del reactor, el cual estaba cubierto de follaje que al parecer, extraía su energía.

-Alfred, ¿Como va el antisuero?

-Lo descargaré a su equipo.-Dijo Alfred.-Una vez que lo rocíe, salga de ahí en cuanto pueda, puede matar a cualquier vegetal en cuestión de segundos, pero también podría intoxicarlo a usted si lo inhala en grandes cantidades, lo tendrá en una bomba de su citurón.

-Muy bien.


	8. Chapter 5 (Parte 4)

**_Capítulo 5: La Fuga (Parte 4)_**

* * *

Lori y Lisa lograron esquivar la embestida que Bane ejecutó, haciendo que rompiera otra pared, sin embargo, Lori estuvo apunto de ser congelada por el Sr Frío, pero alcanzó a reaccionar desenfundando su pistola, dándole a su arma, haciendo que haga corto circuito.

-Maldita Mocosa.-Dijo el Sr Frío.-Ahora verás.

- _Y yo tengo que encargarme del grande_.-Pensó Lisa al tener a Bane frente a ella.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-Gritó el corpulento, levantando sus puños, pero Lisa desplegó sus brazos robóticos de su cinturón y la llevaron para atrás.-Te aplastaré como a un insecto, mocosa.

Mientras Lisa esquivaba los golpes de Bane, Lori estaba evitando los disparos del Sr Frío, el cual había sacado una pistola congelante hecha por el mismo, Lori logró esquivarla saltando detrás de un mostrador, No tardó en responder con sus pistolas, sin embargo, apuntó cerca de el y no hacia el.

-No se que clase de nuevo vigilante eres, Niña.-Dijo el Sr Frío tomando su arma larga congelante, quitándole la parte dañada y reemplazándola por una nueva.-Pero no dejaré que te interpongas en mi camino!

Entonces disparó su rayo de hielo que por poco congeló a Lori, pero Lisa la tomó con uno de sus brazos mecánicos antes de que eso sucediera.

-Gracias, Lisa.-Dijo Lori al reincorporarse.

-El fugitivo corpulento conocido como Bane tiene una fuerza y ataques descomunales, a penas pude mantenerlo a raya, hermana mayor.-Dijo Lisa.

-¿Alguna idea?-Preguntó Lori al ver que Bane y el Sr Frío se ponían frente a ellas 2.

-Iré por la rubia ahora, frío.-Dijo Bane.

-Como desees.-Dijo Sr Frío preparando su rayo congelador poniéndole otra carga.

-Creo que si.-Dijo Lisa a Lori.-Hazte cargo del grande.

-¿Hiciste tu esos artilugios que tienes a tu mano?-preguntó el Sr Frío a Lisa.

-Afirmativo, pero tendrás que arrebatármelos ... si puedes.

-Los tomaré de tu frío cadáver, y luego tomaré tu cerebro.-Respondió.-Será interesante estudiarlo.

El hombre helado atacó con su rayo congelante, Lisa logró esquivarlo haciendo que sus brazos mecánicos de su cinturón la llevaran al techo cual araña, Sr frío disparó hacia donde Lisa estaba esquivando, fallando en todos los tiros.

-Quédate quieta, pequeña mocosa.-Gruñó.-Te convertiré en una paleta humana.

Mientras, Lori estaba siendo perseguida por Bane, la rubia también fue a terreno alto.

-Te bajaré para hacerte pedazos, niña.

Bane golpeó uno de los pilares donde Lori se había subido, haciendo que la planta que era sostenida por ellos empezara a colapsar, y ella volvió a caer. Desesperada, desenfundó sus pistolas y abrió fuego a discreción contra Bane, pero las balas solo rebotaban contra su cuerpo.

-Ya te tengo, rubia!

Lori logró rodar antes de que Bane le aplastara con sus grandes puños.

* * *

Frente a la venta abierta con una vista de la ciudad, Lucy permanecía sentada en su cama, mirando al exterior, pues no había podido consolidar el sueño, miró un instante a su hermana descansando.

Parecía estar tranquila, pero detrás de su flequillo, y por dentro, Lucy se sentía con una amarga sensación, estaba deprimida, bajó su cabeza con tristesa.

Pues se estaba lamentando en silencio.

* * *

 _-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

 _-¡Siguen ustedes!_

 _Corría a esconderse, no miró hacia atrás, por el miedo, y por el dolor de tener que ver los cuerpos de sus padres, pero entonces, tropezó._

 _-Vas a ver que todo lo que ustedes hicieron tiene un precio._

 _-¡No por favor!-Suplicó aterrada!-No me lastimen!_

 _Pero entonces gritó de dolor, le dispararon en la pierna._

 _-Bienvenida al infierno, Lucy Loud._

 _Pero entonces, una rama de árbol cayó entre Lucy y los sujetos, cojeando, aprovechó de correr, se escabulló hasta llegar a su casa hecha cenizas, llegó a la puerta del sótano, encontrándose con sus hermanas, las mayores no dudaron en atender su pierna._

* * *

-Hermana mayor, tengo una idea.-Dijo Lisa al acercarse a su hermana.

-¿Cual es el plan?

-Intentaré hacer que el autodenominado "Sr Frío" le dispare al llamado "Bane"

-En español, por favor.-Dijo impaciente al ver que, tras haber disparado con una de sus balas un candelabro para estrellarlo contra Bane, este se estaba reincorporando, a su vez, El Sr Frío preparaba su cañón de hielo.

-Trata de hacer que Bane esté en el rango del Sr Frío, yo intentaré que le dispare a Bane y lo congelará, así nos encargaremos de ambos.

-De acuerdo, ¿que debo hacer?.

-Provoca más a Bane.

-¿Estás Loca?

-Hazlo, confía en mi.

Lori tuvo que asentir con la cabeza y se dirigió al criminal, a pesar de no hacerle daño, siguió disparándole, incitándolo a que la persiguiera.

Lisa fue por el señor frío, esquivando todos los disparos mientras se movía de diversos saltos a todos lados.

-¡Quédate quieta!-Se quejó Sr Frío tratando de apuntarle a Lisa quien hábilmente esquivaba los disparos.

Click, Click, Click.

Lori se había quedado sin balas.

-Rayos!

-¡Eres mía, rubia!

-¡Ahora!

Lisa se puso frente al señor frío y este disparó, pero la pequeña genio se hizo a un lado y acabó congelando a Bane, justo antes de que este aplastara con sus puños a Lori.

-¡Funcionó!-Dijo Lisa con satisfacción.

-¡Maldición! Malditas mocosas de...

No pudo terminar la frase al recibir un golpe de parte de Lori, quien rápidamente le quitó el arma al caer al suelo y Lisa sacó unas esposas y ató sus manos con ellas, entonces el sonido de las bocinas de la policía comenzaron a sonar, ambas hermanas aprovecharon y salieron por la azotea.

* * *

El murciélago puso preparó el veneno que podría matar a la planta de Hiedra, sin embargo, tuvo que vérselas con los tentáculos de la planta que hacían de defensa de aquel organismo vegetal mutado.

-No le pondrás un dedo encima a mi bebé.-Declaró Hiedra.-¡Lo verde debe reclamar lo que es suyo ahora!

Batman vio el núcleo del reactor, y vio algo que no era bueno.

-No te dejaré hacerlo, Hiedra.-Dijo Batman.-Tu planta está absorbiendo toda la energía del núcleo, tus plantas están comenzando a emitir radiación dañina para el entorno, incluso para tus queridas plantas. Y está desestabilizando el núcleo del reactor, si no se estabiliza pronto, explotará.

-¡Mientes!

Entonces Hiedra le ordenó a su planta que atacara a Elijah, quien logró evadir varios golpes de las raíces de la planta, de pronto una la agarró, pero desenfundó una pequeña cierra de su cinturón y se liberó.

-Debes dejar de hacer que la planta siga consumiendo la radiación del Núcleo de esa forma, causarás grandes daños.

-La naturaleza siempre gana.

Hiedra le ordenó que disparara un gas somnífero, de la planta brotaron flores que esparcieron un gas, pero Batman sacó una máquina que neutralizó el gas.

-Grrrr, es la última vez que le pones un dedo a mis bebés!-Gritó Hiedra sacando un machete hecho de hojas y lanzándose contra Batman.

Intentó cortar al murciélago con con su machete, sin embargo, Batman logró quitárselo de una patada, puso el químico descargado en el machete y lo arrojó contra la planta.

-¡No!-Fue el grito de Hiedra, para luego ser noqueada de un puñetazo.

La planta comenzó a marchitarse y morir, evitando que el núcleo se desestabilizara, Batman sacó a hiedra debido a que la planta marchita comenzó a emitir grandes niveles de radiación dañina.

* * *

Unas horas después, Batman dejó a Hiedra con la policía. Entonces se reunió con el comisario.

-Wayne.

-Gordon.

-Es la primera de los fugados que lograste atrapar, Elijah.-Respondió.

-Es un comienzo.

-Pero todavía quedan muchos más por atrapar, además varios de ellos son muy peligrosos.

-Hablando de eso...

Gordon señaló a un camión blindado enorme que estaba ahí cuando llegó el Batimovil, de ahí, varios hombres procedieron a abrir la parte trasera, revelando a Bane completamente sometido además de que todavía estaba con varias partes congeladas, y a su lado, el Sr Frío esposado, para luego ser llevados a la prisión y su posterior traslado a Arkham.

-Ya logramos capturar a Bane y al Sr frío.-Dijo Gordon.-al parecer Bane fue congelado por el arma congelante y Frío fue noqueado, los oficiales dijeron que 2 jóvenes chicas les hicieron frente, pero no supieron más de ellas luego del atraco de Bane y Sr Frío.

-Comprendo, seguiré patrullando las calles.

Batman dejó a Gordon y se puso en contacto con Alfred.

-Logre detener a Hiedra en la planta nuclear abandonada, pero mientras eso pasaba alguien más detuvo a Bane y al Sr Frío.

 _-¿Dice que puede haber algún otro vigilante en la ciudad?_

-Es una posibilidad, 2 chicas bastante jóvenes según lo que Gordon me dijo.-Respondió.-Pero será necesario que comience a tener mejor ojo por las calles, hasta que sepa las intenciones de esas nuevas "vigilantes" serán otro de mis objetivos principales.

-¿ _Esta seguro señor_?-Preguntó confundido.- _Pues parece que en el atraco, Bane y Frío fueron los que más daños causaron, las 2 muchachas se encargaron de detenerlos._

-No lo se, pero espero que no sean similares a capucha roja.

 _-Eso sería realmente lamentable, Elijah._

-Ni lo menciones, Alfred.-Dijo El hombre.-Bruce me contó del caso de Jason Todd, ojalá dios no quiera que decidan tomar el mismo camino que el tomó como capucha roja.

 _-Esperemos que no, Señor._

Y cortó la comunicación y tomó rumbo nuevamente a la mansión.


	9. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Amigo o Enemigo_**

* * *

Lori y Lisa llegaron a la mansión Wayne sin ser vistas, para su sorpresa, la mansión estaba aparentemente vacía, sus hermanos seguían durmiendo, y no había rastro de Alfred o Elijah. Las 2 hermanas no le dieron mucha importancia, así que, una vez que dejaron sus trajes en el búnker, entraron a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron y fueron a sus cama, sobra decir que aquella noche de "trabajo" que tuvieron, las dejó exhaustas, ambas procuraron seguir manteniendo su secreto, no podían decírselo a nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucy seguía sentada, contemplando la ciudad de noche desde su ventana, no podía dormir, es más, su sueño se había ido luego de un par de minutos atrás, después de tener aquella pesadilla, no se sentía capaz de volver a dormir.

Decidió levantarse sin despertar a Lynn, que tenía su cuarto justo al lado, y una vez que salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras, rumbo al vestíbulo, sin embargo, al llegar, al no saber que hacer, se sentó frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego que aún quedaba en las brazas.

Sin más que hacer, se quedó en sus pensamientos, aún persistía aquellos malos recuerdos, sus padres habían muerto, fueron echadas de la ciudad donde nacieron, y para rematar, su hermano mayor se estaba culpando, cuando ellas entendían perfectamente que lo que sucedió hace muchos años fue su responsabilidad, así que todas la asumieron, su hermano y Lily no eran culpables de lo que ellas hicieron, pero aún así, Lucy estaba igual que las mayores muy preocupada por Lincoln, pues, reiterando, el se sentía culpable, y eso le hacía sentir mal, aún recordaba las veces que el solía (y todavía hace) ayudarlo con sus poemas, defendiéndola de los matones en su escuela, y más que nada, cuando se echó la culpa por el tema del inodoro tapado.

-"Mientras tanto, tu hermano te cuida la espalda"

Lucy entristeció con recordar aquello, su hermano estaba sufriendo por su culpa. La gótica deseaba poder hacer algo para animarlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

- _Lincoln, tu fuiste nuestra luz al final del túnel._ -Pensó.- _y ahora estás en medio de la oscuridad por nuestra culpa. Ahora quiero sacarte de allí, no quiero que te culpes más, fue culpa nuestra, no tuya, por favor, déjanos darte luz ahora._

* * *

El batimóvil se movía a toda velocidad en las calles de Toronto, el caballero de la noche estaba patrullando pasadas las 2 de la mañana.

- _Alfred, Informe._

 _-Tenemos reportes de cadáveres en las calles al sur de su posición._

Elijah había instalado un sistema que podía hackear las cámaras de seguridad e la ciudad, gracias a ello, podría tener un panorama para no tener que recurrir solo a las noticias.

Al ver las grabaciones, quedó impactado, las víctimas había sido cortadas y totalmente destripadas y o degolladas.

-Solo hay alguien capaz de hacer tales atrocidades.-Dijo Elijah.-Victor Zsasz. Ese animal no tardará en causar una conmoción si no es detenido pronto.

- _Si sigue el rastro de muerte, podría atraparlo rápido._

-Espero que así sea.-Con eso dicho, pisó el acelerador.

Victor Zsasz era un peligroso asesino serial, era uno de los primeros que tenía que atrapar, pues era uno de los criminales más letales que Bruce habría atrapado alguna vez. No podía dejarlo libre ni un minuto más

* * *

- _Ese Chavón de Zsasz está loco, no permitiré que mate a más gente.-_ Dijo preparando su arma.- _no si yo lo mato primero._

El argentino no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- _Oh_ , _Santi_.-Cantó una voz femenina que portaba un enorme martillo de madera.

El argentino suspiró, además le fastidió que ella estuviera tan feliz cuando se supone que es una de las fugadas.

* * *

Una vez que el batimovil llegó a la escena, pudo ver los cadáveres en el suelo.

-Ese animal, llamaré a Gordon para que acordone la zona pronto, la gente podría entrar en pánico si encuentran cuerpos sin vida frente a sus puertas.

- _Que asco._

Batman vio una figura desde las sombras, pero esta se había esfumado tan pronto había hablado. No pudo seguirle el rastro a aquella chica misteriosa. Pero recordó su prioridad: Zsasz, quien andaba suelto dejando a su paso un rastro de muerte, debía capturarlo lo más pronto posible.

Pisó el acelerador del Batimovil y siguió el rastro que el asesino había dejado.

* * *

Lucy permanecía en sus pensamientos, mirando el fuego, sin pizca de sueño alguno, no después de aquella pesadilla, fue que comprendió que necesitaba distraerse, o no volvería a dormir, además de que durante el día podría estar somnolienta.

Quizás podría ... salir. Un rato tal vez, que solo fuera eso para despejar su mente, quizás no le vendría mal.

Se puso de pie y, cautelosamente, volvió a su habitación, se puso su blusa negra, pantis blancas con rayas negras y una sudadera color gris encima con gorro, se lo puso y entonces, salió. Tuvo suerte de que Alfred no se diera cuenta.

Caminó un par de cuadras en medio de las calles de la noche, la cuales estaban desiertas para su sorpresa. Decidió no ir muy lejos, pues si a alguna se le ocurriera despertar para ir al baño, o Alfred revisando que todo estuviera bien, podría ser visible que Lucy estaba ausente.

Llegó a una cancha vacía, no había nadie, así que decidió llegar hasta allí y sentarse.

La noche era tranquila, silenciosa y sin nadie que se pudiera ver, podría decirse que Lucy se sentía en un lugar que le sentía bien estar, de no ser por los malos recuerdos que aún asechaban su mente. La gótica miró al suelo, aunque no se veía por su flequillo negro, estaba triste.

-Estoy atrapada en esta oscura soledad.-Se dijo así misma.-Mi hermano se está culpando de todo lo que hemos causado, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, no soporto verte así, hermano.

 _-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que hace una pequeña como tu en un sitio tan oscuro como este?_

Lucy volteó, al hacerlo, se asustó, frente a ella, un hombre calvo, caucásico, no estaba usando camisa, revelando su cuerpo lleno de pequeños cortes lineales con un cuchillo que llevaba en su mano, caminando tranquilamente hacia Lucy.

-Una gótica.-Dijo el hombre, a lo que Lucy quedó muda al ver que adivinó el tipo de persona que era.-Ah, los góticos, fríos, huecos, vacíos, atrapados en su frivolidad, algo que es muy común en ellos, pero no te preocupes, pequeña.

Decía jugando con su cuchillo mientras caminaba lentamente mientras la gótica retrocedía, hasta que chocó contra la reja de la cancha, entonces Zsasz acercó su cuchillo a la mejilla de Lucy con suavidad.

-Te liberaré de tu miseria.

Pero antes de poder clavar su cuchillo, una cuerda amarró su brazo y lo arrojó hacia atrás.

-Te encontré, Víctor Zsasz.

-Murciélago.-Dijo el asesino serial, listo para pelear.

Zsasz se arrojó contra Batman para pelear, Lucy aprovechó para poder salir, pero Batman y Zsasz estaban peleando en dirección hacia ella, cuando Zsasz levantó su cuchillo, Lucy acabó cayendo por una alcantarilla abierta.

* * *

La pequeña pelioscura comenzó a correr sin rumbo en medio de las alcantarillas, esperando que la pelea del murciélago y el asesino serial no la siguiera hasta allí abajo, corrió unos cuantos metros, hasta que acabó perdiendo el aire.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar, ¿los había perdido? ya no los oía, sin embargo, al asomarse, vio la sombra del caballero de la noche esposar a Zsasz, logró oírlo.

-Gordon, he capturado a Zsasz.-Dijo Batman.-Está a unas calles de la mansión Wayne. Lo capturé en las alcantarillas.

-Recibido.-Dijo Gordon desde el otro Lado.

-Camina.-Ordenó Batman a Zsasz haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

Sin embargo, el asesino comenzó a reír, entonces, sin que ni Batman o Lucy (que miraba desde un costado a escondidas) el agua del alcantarillado comenzó a burbujear cerca de donde estaban Batman y Zsasz.

-¿Que se te hace tan gracioso?

-Fu, Fu Fu.-Río tenuemente.-Sabíamos que no podrías resistirte a ver gente muerta, y ahora has caído en nuestra trama ¡COCODRILO, AHORA!

Entonces una figura humanoide de aspecto reptiliano apareció desde el agua, por poco atrapa a Batman con su enorme mandíbula de cocodrilo, luego se paró frente al murciélago amenazante, más Batman no se inmutó.

 **-Te dije que te iba cazar, Batman.**

- _Killer Croc_.-Respondió.

Entonces el cocodrilo intentó atacar con un mordisco, pero Batman dio un ágil salto, haciendo que la mordida de Killer Croc se marcara en la pared del alcantarillado.

- _Zsasz no pudo haber matado a todos de esa manera tan brutal el solo.-Pensó Batman.-Estaba siendo ayudado por Killer Croc, debí haberlo sospechado._

Pero entonces, Killer Croc lo tomó por la cabeza y lo golpeó contra la pared, atravesándola y llegando a un túnel viejo de la ciudad, el caballero oscuro.

* * *

Una nueva pesadilla había despertado a Luna, el sudor corría su frente, junto a unas ligeras lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos, así que salió al baño a lavarse la cara.

Ella también estaba sufriendo por cosas del pasado, pero más aún, le dolía que Lincoln se sintiera culpable por los errores de ellas, pensar en eso le hacía recordar como Lincoln se sinceró con ella y Luan respecto a su culpa que sentía. Haciéndola sentir que tenía que demostrarle que no era su culpa, que nunca lo fue, así que decidió decirle a las demás chicas respecto al tema mañana si era posible, pues todas estaban igual que ella, lo último que deseaban era que ver a su hermano asumiendo culpa que ellas tenían. No permitiría que su hermano siguiera así.

Terminó de lavarse la cara y tomó rumbo a su habitación, más notó la puerta de la habitación de Lucy un poco abierta.

Se dio cuenta que su hermana no estaba.

* * *

 _ **Reviews :**_

 _ **El caballero de las Antorchas : Descuida, no será lo último que veremos de Bane, tengo planes para el, lo que incluye a cierto villano que tuvo rasgos familiares con Bruce. Tienes razón respecto a Red Hood, igual que Bruce, Elijah espera no tener un episodio de similares características. Gracias por disfrutar de la historia, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **J0nas Nagrera : Es Lori, no Leni, pero bueno, todos cometemos errores, y si, no pasara mucho para que las hermanas se consigan nombres para sus alter egos. Lucy al ser una de las menores, era de esperarse que eso sería traumático para ella, pero no será nada comparado con las gemelas, pues a diferencia de Lisa siendo ella menor, estas tienen mentalidades pequeñas, pero de igual forma, lo de Lucy fue triste, hasta a mi me pareció así. Saludos igualmente :)**_


End file.
